


너와 Days (Nowadays)

by atticess



Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Band Break Up, Break Up, F/M, Idols, M/M, Mentioned JYJ (Band), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticess/pseuds/atticess
Summary: Boa nie chce nikogo skrzywdzić. Jaejoong jest zakochany w Yunho. A Yunho naprawdę chce w końcu poczuć się szczęśliwy.Czyli rozpad TVXQ! trochę inaczej.❝ Yunho, proszę. Daj mi tylko jeden dzień i odejdę. Choć raz chcę poczuć, że mam cały świat, dobrze? Tylko przez jeden dzień. ❞





	너와 Days (Nowadays)

Po rozpakowaniu ostatniego pudła ciężko opadłem na łóżko. Zajęło nam to kilka dni, bo w międzyczasie wciąż nie odpuszczaliśmy treningów - a przynajmniej większość z nas. Nie wiem czemu Yoochun rzadko zjawiał się na sali.

Chciałem chociaż na chwilę przymknąć oczy, bo na zewnątrz było już ciemno, a ja bardzo potrzebowałem przerwy. Nadal przyzwyczajaliśmy się do nowego dormu, w którym dziś mieliśmy spędzić dopiero drugą noc. Wspólnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że postawimy na jakość, a nie przestronność, dlatego dostaliśmy nowocześnie urządzone mieszkanie z trzema sypialniami. Oprócz tego duży salon, kompleks kuchenny, w którym chcąc nie chcąc Jaejoong zamieszkał, i dwie łazienki (jedna stale okupowana przez Junsu). Nasz stary dorm stał pusty - chociaż słyszałem plotki, że wkrótce zająć go ma najmłodsza żeńska grupa naszej wytwórni, ale naprawdę nie chciałem sobie wyobrażać trzech nastolatek w jednej sypialni. 

Ledwo wziąłem głęboki oddech, a zza drzwi rozległy się krzyki. Poirytowany, nawet nie przejąłem się tym, ale nie chciałem aby chłopacy rozbili coś w nowym dormie, dlatego wyszedłem do nich.

Scena w salonie nie zdziwiła mnie ani trochę. Junsu i Yoochun krzyczeli coś, Changmin w sumie podobnie, pół śmiejąc się, a pół płacząc, a Jaejoong wrzeszczał na nich aby się zamknęli. Na ich miejscu posłuchałbym chłopaka z nożem do mięsa w ręce. Rzucił mi zbolałe spojrzenie i w tej chwili pozostała trójka dostrzegła moje przybycie.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Wiedzieliście, że nie mogę spać przy świetle ulicznym - zaczął swój wywód Yoochun. - Chcę się z kimś zamienić. 

\- Powtórzę, staruchu, zapomnij - odparł mu Junsu gniewnie. - Uczciwie wygrałem tamten pokój w kamień, papier, nożyce. 

Westchnąłem. 

\- Zachowujecie się jak dzieci. W porządku. Jutro przyniosę swoje rzeczy i pójdę spać do Changmina. Może być?

Jak zwykle, bohater, który musi rozwiązywać ich problemy. Zaczynało mnie to denerwować. Nie byli już nastolatkami, a zachowywali się gorzej jak oni.

Jaejoong, z którym wcześniej dzieliłem sypialnię, wyglądał jakbym złamał mu serce.

Nie chciałem kontynuować, zwłaszcza, że czekał nas ważniejszy temat. Zaczekałem aż Jaejoong skończy nasz obiad, który wyjątkowo miał czas zrobić. Martwa cisza przerażała mnie - tylko Changmin wydawał się zadowolony, zachwalając kuchnię Kima.

\- Przedłużyłem kontrakt - zacząłem nagle, starając się zmienić grobową atmosferę. - Na kolejne siedem lat. Nie mogę niestety za was decydować, choć i tak zawsze to robię... wytwórnia daje nam dwa tygodnie na ostateczną decyzję. Ja chciałbym to zamknąć trochę wcześniej.

\- Dlaczego o tym mówisz, hyung? - zapytał Changmin z dziwną niewinnością. - To oczywiste, że podpiszemy kontrakt. Będziemy razem jako TVXQ nieważne co, prawda?

Chłopak spojrzał po kolei na każdego, ale na mojej twarzy zatrzymał się dłużej. Jego zapał jak w chwili debiutu był piękny, ale ponieważ pozostali się nie odzywali, zabolało mnie to. Myśl, że mielibyśmy się podzielić, przerażała mnie jako lidera od zawsze. A ostatnio miałem mu temu powody - nie było między nami dobrze, zwłaszcza Yoochun i Jaejoong stali się uprzedzeni względem mnie. Changmin także odsuwał się, coraz więcej czasu spędzając że swoimi hyungami z Super Junior.

\- Nie pamiętasz jak o tym rozmawialiśmy? - przypomniał nagle Yoochun. - Zastanówcie się. Jesteśmy tutaj od siedmiu lat, tak? Najbardziej wpływowa grupa. Największa ilość fanów. Pierwszy koreański boysband, który wystąpił na scenie w Tokyo. A dopiero wczoraj dostaliśmy nowy dorm. Nie uważacie, że coś jest nie tak?

\- Marzy mi się solowy album - wtrącił Junsu. - Myślicie, że mam na co liczyć? Jaejoong, zgodzisz się, prawda?

Wspomniany Jaejoong podniósł nerwowo głowę, jakby nie chciał być w nic wplątany. 

\- Przecież to można załatwić - odparłem. Nie spodobał mi się kontrargument Yoochuna i fakt, że kazał chłopakom wybierać strony. - Ale zrozumcie, że negocjacje z SM to krucha sprawa. Jeśli zobaczą, że coś jest nie tak, na pewno utną nam prawa.

\- Więc mamy żyć jak więźniowie? - żachnął się Yoochun. - Tylko wykonywać rozkazy wytwórni?

\- Dopóki nie jesteś swoim własnym szefem, tak wygląda każda kariera - wyjaśniłem. Naprawdę nie chciałem aby ktokolwiek przestał panować nad swoimi nerwami. - Może zamiast narzekać, skupimy się na następnych koncertach? Trochę treningów, nagramy parę piosenek zanim wydamy album i zobaczymy co wtedy. Wytwórnia na pewno zacznie nas lepiej traktować kiedy zobaczy jak się staramy.

\- Staramy się od siedmiu lat, do cholery - zauważył Yoochun. - Nie możemy już być lepsi, Yunho. Nazywamy się bogami, ale nimi nie jesteśmy. Ja już nie potrafię być lepszy. A przynajmniej dopóki wytwórnia nie pozwoli mi tego udowodnić. 

\- On ma rację - solidarnie poparł go Junsu. A jeszcze przed chwilą kłócili się o sypialnie. Nie chciałem im zwrócić uwagi na to, bo chyba nie miałbym już zespołu. - Na litość boską, po tylu latach mogliby nas zacząć traktować inaczej.

\- Myślicie, że w innej wytwórni będzie lepiej? - odrzekł Changmin, ku mojemu zdziwieniu. Nie spodziewałem się, że wstawi się za mną albo zajmie jakieś stanowisko. Nie chciałem abyśmy nagle zaczęli się dzielić na zwolenników i przeciwników jedności naszej wytwórni i współpracy. 

\- A co ty sądzisz, Jaejoong?

Nagłe pytanie spadło na chłopaka jak kubeł zimnej wody, aż zakasłał nad miską. Cztery pary oczu zwróciły się do niego ze zniecierpliwieniem; Yoochun i Junsu oburzeni, Changmin z oczekiwaniem, a ja mając nadzieję, że jak zwykle postara się ich uspokoić. Nawet jeśli nie dla mnie, to dla dobra wszystkich.

\- Ja sądzę, że powinniście jeść zanim wam ostygnie - odpowiedział z elokwencją. Odetchnąłem, ale zdenerwowani chłopcy wyglądali tylko na bardziej rozwścieczonych. - Albo przestanę wam gotować. 

\- Wiecie co, będę jednak spał sam - odparł Yoochun sfrustrowany. - Dziękuję za posiłek. 

Nie zdążyłem i nie chciałem go zatrzymać. Stres udzielał się każdemu, a oni mieli trochę racji. Junsu rozejrzał się po kuchni, sam nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. 

\- Nie chciałem tak ostro - wyjaśnił. - Po prostu przemyśl to, Yunho. Musimy zrobić krok na przód. Pogadam jutro z Yoochunem.

Po tych słowach Junsu także zniknął w swojej pustej sypialni. Changmin bardzo nie chciał wejść teraz do Micky'ego, zwłaszcza, że poparł wcześniej Yunho. Jaejoong zamknął się w łazience. Ja zostałem sam i jeszcze chwilę siedziałem bez ruchu nim nie posprzątałem po nich stołu. 

Ostatnie dni zwieńczone kłótnią przy posiłku naprawdę wymęczyły mnie psychicznie. Już wcześniej chłopcy zachowywali się dziwnie, a teraz jeszcze doszedł do tego stres przedłużeniem kontraktu, nawet jeśli wiedzieli o tym z dużym wyprzedzeniem.

Znowu z trudem się położyłem w ciemnym pokoju. Potrzebowałem spokoju, a nie wiedziałem nawet, co może mi go zapewnić. Z jakiegoś powodu moje myśli skierowały się ku Jungsoo sunbae - jak on to robił, że ogarniał tylu chłopaków? Ja nie radziłem sobie z czwórką i z sobą samym. Z jego zespołu przecież Kibum odszedł właśnie dlatego, że wybrał nagle inną drogę. A gdyby moi przyjaciele zrobili to samo? Co wtedy ze mną?

Musiałem za wszelką cenę trzymać nas razem. Choćby nie wiem co, jak to pięknie Changmin ujął. 

Drzwi cicho otworzyły się, ale Jaejoong nawet nie zaświecił światła wchodząc do środka. Słyszałem, że zatrzymał się przy łóżku, jakby zastanawiając się, czy nie wrócić na zewnątrz. 

\- Śpisz już? - zapytał. Zaprzeczyłem. 

Jego kroki zagłuszył dywan. Po chwili poczułem jak materac obok mnie ugina się pod ciężarem, ale zaskoczony zrobiłem chłopakowi więcej miejsca. Kiedy dotarł do mnie zapach jego szamponu (po siedmiu latach po prostu wiesz jak każdy z twoich kolegów pachnie) i chłód mokrych włosów, zwyczajnie jego obecność, poczułem się trochę lepiej. Ale wiedziałem też, że Jaejoonga także coś trapi. Może nawet coś innego niż mnie, niż nas; coś o czym mi nie mówił. A nie mówił mi omwielu rzeczach. Od paru tygodni jakby mnie unikał. 

\- Masz jakiś pomysł? - zagadnąłem bardzo spokojnie, kładąc sobie ręce pod głowę. Spięty Jaejoong leżał na boku, chowając twarz w poduszce i niebardzo chcąc odpowiedzieć.

\- Każdy przeżywa jakiś kryzys - w końcu powiedział niechętnie. - Ale nie wierzę, że nie podpiszą kontraktu. Myślmy przyszłościowo. SM nas stworzyło, wychowało. Nikt nie da nam lepszych perspektyw dopóki cały koreański rynek muzyczny się nie zmieni.

\- Ty to wiesz i ja to wiem. Ale oni chyba nie.

Jaejoong musiał wiedzieć co miałem na myśli. Może dlatego obaj tak bardzo szanowaliśmy tę pracę: kiedyś nie mieliśmy nic, a ta szansa, którą dostaliśmy, była jak wygrana na loterii. Tytułu jednego z najlepszych zespołów południowokoreańskich nie dostaje się od tak. Czasami myślałem, że nie zasługuję na to uznanie i byłem pewien, że Jaejoong tak samo.

\- Cokolwiek się stanie... Yunho, proszę, niech nasze poglądy nie wpłyną na naszą przyjaźń.

Jego słowa przeraziły mnie, aż musiałem gwałtownie odwrócić się w jego stronę - niestety nie widziałem nic oprócz zarysu sylwetki i twarzy. Zabrzmiało to bardzo poważnie, jakby Jaejoong już podjął decyzję. Nie odezwałem się od razu.

\- Mamy dwa tygodnie, tak? - ciągnął. - Zróbmy sobie chwilę przerwy i dajmy odpowiedź później. Nie chcę o tym myśleć. 

Bardzo chciałem zgodzić się na plan Jaejoonga, bo wiedziałem, że w tym stanie nic nie osiągniemy. Junsu stał się ostatnio bardzo krytyczny, jakby myślał, że gdzieś w nim koniecznie jest problem. Zauważyłem to na treningach. Yoochun łatwo się denerwował, co doprowadziło do dużej kłótni między nami. Jaejoong częściej milczał. Nie podobało mi się to.

Nie wiem ile czasu leżeliśmy w ciszy. Zmęczenie zaczęło dawać o sobie znać, dopóki drobne poruszenie znów mnie nie ocudziło. Poczułem, że Jaejoong się podnosi, więc natychmiast pociągnąłem go za ramię, przez co opadł bliżej mnie, głowę opierając mi na klatce piersiowej. 

\- Zostań jeszcze chwilę - poprosiłem. 

Jaejoong zaśmiał się, widząc jak poważny lider prosi o odrobinę bliskości. Nic nie powiedział i dlatego właśnie jego wsparcie kochałem najbardziej. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, wiedziałem, że zostaniemy przyjaciółmi do końca.

°•°•°

Gromkie oklaski posypały się niczym deszcz w ciepły dzień. Boa stała tam, sama, królowa sceny, uśmiechając się do tysięcy swoich fanów. Zawsze był to dla mnie wspaniały widok; w jakiś sposób intymny, jakby stała z każdym z fanów z osobna, a nie samotna naprzeciwko tylu osób. 

Sam przeglądałem się tej scenie z backstage'u. Boa jeszcze nie wiedziała, że przyszedłem. Chciałem jej tylko złożyć gratulacje - w końcu szósty już album z tytułową "Hurricane Venus" zaskoczył wszystkich. Ta kobieta mnie zachwycała. Prawdziwy rytm anioła*.

Przyszedłem tylko z Changminem, bo chłopacy byli zajęci, a i on gdzieś zniknął. Sami w tym czasie nie mieliśmy najlepszej sytuacji w dormie - po ostatniej kłótni Junsu także mnie unikał, Yoochun chodził wściekły, Jaejoong zaczął się mniej odzywać, a Changmin po prostu częściej wychodził ze swoimi hyungami. Sam nie wiedziałem, czy robię coś źle jako lider. Bardzo mnie to niepokoiło. 

Chyba dlatego postanowiłem niezwłocznie przyjść zobaczyć się z Boą. Tym razem nie zająłem miejsca na widowni, a oglądałem jej występ z boku. W sumie miałem plan aby ją zaskoczyć i może wyciągnąć gdzieś po koncercie - na pewno była zmęczona i głodna. 

Gdy tylko zeszła ze sceny, wyprostowałem się lekko. Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu na jej reakcję. Od razu szczęśliwsza przyspieszyła kroku, przetarła czoło ręcznikiem, jaki ktoś jej podał, rozmazując sobie makijaż i niszcząc fryzurę. Wydawało się jednak, że odzyskała wszystkie siły kiedy złapała mnie za rękę, kierując się dalej.

\- Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj - odparła radośnie. - Długo mnie podglądasz?

Zaśmiałem się i podtrzymałem ją za ramię kiedy zaczęła ściągać obcasy. Zaraz zjawili się technicy, którzy pomogli jej zdjęć mikrofon, a obok stały także stylistki, czekając na artystkę. Strój sceniczny robił wrażenie, ale wymagał dużo wysiłku przy wkładaniu i zdejmowaniu. Chociaż nieraz wysłuchałem od chłopaków, jak ubrania uciskają im to i owo, Boa nigdy nie narzekała. Naprawdę zacząłem podejrzewać, że ona jest ze stali.

\- Cały koncert, tak mniej więcej - odparłem, łapiąc z nią kontakt wzrokowy. Nie potrafiłem określić, jak czuje się Boa, choć wyglądała na zadowoloną.

\- Przebiorę się w coś luźnego i pogadamy - zaproponowała, znikając w pomieszczeniu podpisanym jej pseudonimem. W tym czasie coś nakazało mi poszukać Changmina (i tym czymś był technik SM, który pracował również przy naszych koncertach).

Pierwszym miejscem jakie każdy, kto chciał go znaleźć, sprawdzał w pierwszej kolejności, był bufet - jakież było więc moje zdziwienie gdy nie znalazłem tam Changmina. Widząc moje zaskoczenie, znajoma mi z twarzy stylistka rozwiała moje wątpliwości. Kilka korytarzy dalej miejsce zajmował support Boi - dwuletnia grupa, z którą Changmin zdążył się chyba zaprzyjaźnić.

Pięciu chłopaków powitało mnie, a w szczególności ten, z którym Max wdał się w głęboką rozmowę. Część SHINee znałem nawet z czasów trainee, a pozostałą dwójkę lepiej poznałem na różnych spotkaniach. Mój wzrok skrzyżował się na sekundę z Jinkim, który wydawał się tak samo zmęczony jak ja - ale i tak samo pełen nadziei. Taemin zmywał makijaż, Jonghyun szukał czegoś w telefonie, Kibeom chyba spał. A Changmin z przyjemnością im przeszkadzał.

\- Koncert się skończył - wyjaśniłem mu kiedy już wyszliśmy (SHINee musieli być wcześniej zaskoczeni widokiem jednego ze swoich sunbae, dlatego drugi już ich nie zdziwił). - Słuchaj, wiem, że ostatnio przeniosłeś się do starego dormu, ale mógłbyś dzisiaj spać z Jaejoongiem? Chciałem pomówić z Boą, a nie chcę do późna okupować restauracji. O ile jakiekolwiek będą jeszcze otwarte.

Changmin wydawał się skupiony na paczce ciastek znanych mi z występów (ale skąd on je wziął?), choć w rzeczywistości myślał nad odpowiedzią.

\- Ach, właśnie, hyung. Jaejoong dzwonił i kazał ci przekazać, że chce z tobą jutro porozmawiać. I jeszcze jedno. Yoochun pojechał na weekend do rodziców.

Ta ostatnia wiadomość nie zaskoczyła mnie, ale zasmuciła. Wydawało mi się, że coraz bardziej buduje między nami dystans, a mi brakowało pomysłów, jak ten dystans zmniejszyć.

Wolnym krokiem spróbowaliśmy się wydostać z plątaniny korytarzy, aż znikąd wpadła na nas Boa. Zmyła makijaż, maseczkę naciągnęła na brodę przed wyjściem, a na sobie miała koszulkę z logiem SM, jakieś dżinsy i buty na płaskiej podeszwie. Wydawało się, że mimo ledwo zakończonego koncertu ma więcej energii niż my obaj i to razem.

Changmin tylko przywitał się z nuną, pomachał i oznajmił, że w takim razie wróci do dormu sam. Boa rzuciła mi pytające spojrzenie.

\- Pomyślałem, że jesteś głodna. I naprawdę potrzebuję z tobą porozmawiać.

Przez chwilę obawiałem się, że zabrzmię egoistycznie. Chciałem jej pogratulować tylu sukcesów, ostatniej płyty i koncertów - ale gdy wisiała nade mną trudna decyzja, ciężko przychodziły mi takie słowa. Liczyłem, że gdy Boa zgodzi się na kolację, omówimy wszystko w spokoju.

Wzięliśmy samochód wytwórni aby najpierw jechać do jakiejś całodobowej restauracji, a później odpocząć w dormie. Żadne z nas nie miało ochoty na szepty przy jakimś średnio czystym stole kiedy do dyspozycji mieliśmy puste mieszkanie (swoją drogą całkiem niedaleko dormu SuJu, co równało się z trzeźwymi kierowcami, dostawą alkoholu i stuprocentowo pewną ochroną Kwon Boi w drodze do domu).

\- Twój nowy album już teraz jest na listach popularności - zauważyłem w drodze i pogłośniłem radio. Boa zaśmiała się słysząc własny głos, ale zaraz zmniejszyła głośność.

\- Yah, chyba nie wziąłeś mnie ze sobą żeby słuchać mojego głosu w tak słabej jakości? - odparła udając urażoną, a po chwili zaczęła cicho śpiewać, harmonizując się z elektronicznym brzmieniem w refrenie "Hurricane Venus".

\- Cieszę się, że tobie się powodzi.

Gdy tylko powiedziałem tą myśl na głos, Boa przestała śpiewać.

\- Nie brzmisz dobrze, Yunho. Słyszałam co nieco i domyślam się, że nie jest ci teraz łatwo. Wiesz, że niedługo ma wydebiutować nowy zespół?

Słowa Boi zaskoczyły mnie. W natłoku ostatnich wydarzeń musiałem przegapić tą informację. Pozwoliłem jej poprowadzić się gdy zaparkowałem pod restauracją i zamówić coś na wynos. Smażony kurczak i kilka butelek soju brzmiał tak zwyczajnie, iż niemal stanowił coś nierealnego. Czekaliśmy w kącie, chociaż nie było dużo ludzi w środku.

\- Wiesz co to znaczy, prawda? - ciągnęła Boa. - W takiej sytuacji znajdą się dwa rodzaje płacących fanów: ci, którzy staną murem za nowymi i ci, którzy nie lubią zmian, więc będą przeciwni zespołowi dopóki nie zabłyśnie. To znaczy, że ty jako lider musisz mądrze poprowadzić chłopaków. Musicie przypomnieć, że to dzięki wam wszyscy tutaj są, ale nie zapomnij dlaczego Cassies was kochają. Nie zmieniajcie się za bardzo, bo to dzięki starym fanom wyszliście na szczyt.

Chwilę myślałem nad jej słowami. Nowy zespół był tylko kolejną rzeczą, o którą zaczynałem się martwić, a moje nerwy wydawały się już być na skraju. Gdyby oni odebrali nam popularność, bo byliby w jakimkolwiek stopniu lepsi, nie wiedziałbym jak ani komu się tłumaczyć. Odpowiedzialność przytłaczała mnie.

\- Zazdroszczę ci tego, że jesteś solistką - rzuciłem szczerze.

Boa roześmiała się, sam nie wiem dlaczego. Może pospieszyłem się z wypowiedzią albo zabrzmiało to jakbym chciał uciec od problemów. Jakby bycie solistą cokolwiek zmieniało.

\- A ja czasami zazdroszczę ci zespołu, wiesz? - wyznała, co zaskoczyło mnie. Boa wyglądała na urodzoną w blasku jupiterów, jakby ktokolwiek inny mógł zakryć jej blask. Sama błyszczała najjaśniej. - Miałam trzynaście lat, Yunho, pamiętasz? Ty chyba wtedy dopiero przyjechałeś do Seulu. Wiesz jak bardzo chciałam mieć kogoś przy sobie?

W tym momencie poproszono nas o odbiór zamówienia, ale ja wcale nie rozproszyłem się. Po prostu patrząc na nas, na mnie w czarnym kapeluszu i z siatką z kurczakiem oraz na Boę niosącą kilka butelek soju, dostrzegłem dopiero jak bardzo samotni byliśmy. Samotni, niezrozumieni i całkiem odrzuceni.

Nic jej nie powiedziałem gdy otworzyła jedną butelkę i wzięła łyk prosto z gwinta, tylko potrząsnąłem głową. Taka niska, taka niepozorna - a taka silna i taka smutna. Sam też chciałem się napić, ale Boa kazała mi najpierw dojechać do dormu.

\- Przecież jak nas zatrzymają, powiem policjantowi żeby poszukał sobie TVXQ - odparłem. - Albo dam mu podpisany album.

\- I myślisz, że uwierzy, że Kwon Boa i U-Know Yunho jeżdżą sobie niezarejestrowanym na żadne z nich samochodem zaraz po koncercie, ze smażonym kurczakiem w siatce?

\- To powiem, że nie dostaliśmy w tym miesiącu wypłaty. Myślisz, że jak tłumaczą się trainee jak ktoś ich złapie na ulicy?

\- Czasy się zmieniły, Yunho. Teraz żaden trainee nie śpi już na ulicy.*

Wiedziałem, że Boa mówi to w odpowiedzi na mój żart - ale czułem też jak głos jej drży z emocji, bo doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudne my mieliśmy początki, aby im było łatwiej. Czy po czymś takim nowi artyści naprawdę mieliby odwagę zabrać należną nam chwałę?

Zostawiłem samochód na podjeździe nawet go nie zamykając - jeśli ktoś go ukradnie, raczej prosto będzie namierzyć coś należącego do SM. Pewnie miał w środku alarm lub cokolwiek innego z technologii służących rozrywce i jej ochronie.

Całe szczęście miałem klucze do dormu, a jego stan był niemal idealny. Zdziwiłem się tylko widząc otwarte wszędzie drzwi, niewyniesione śmieci i pościel nadal na łóżkach. Widocznie wytwórni wcale nie spieszyło się z przeprowadzką młodszych koleżanek.

Półmrok świateł kuchennych, wygodna kanapa i głośniki z jakimś powolnym podkładem muzycznym napawały albo melancholią, albo spokojem; a my niebezpiecznie balansowaliśmy między jednym, a drugim.

Boa wyciągnęła talerze i szklanki, choć nie miałem pojęcia skąd wiedziała, gdzie je znajdzie. W lodówce była nawet butelka napoju gazowanego, którego żaden z naszej piątki nie spieszył się zabrać ze sobą od wczoraj.

\- Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się przyjść - wypaliłem.

Wydawało mi się, że Boa tylko machnęła na to ręką. W końcu nie powinienem był dodatkowo męczyć jej późno w nocy po koncercie, ale wiedziałem też, że ona zrobi to dla mnie jeśli bardzo tego potrzebuję. Nie chciałem jeść w ciszy i nie chciałem też dławić się myślami, więc zmieniłem temat.

\- Znasz tych trainee? Myślisz, że mają prostsze życie od nas?

\- I tak, i nie - odparła nieszczegółowo. - Słyszałam, że to ma być grupa międzynarodowa, a przecież wiesz jak wytwórnia traktuje Hangenga. Boję się, że historia się powtórzy.

\- Niemożliwe - od razu zaprzeczyłem. Nikt nie byłby na tyle lekkomyślny aby powtarzać tak oczywiste błędy przeszłości. Współczułem Hangengowi, bo wiedziałem, że proces z SM nie jest niczym przyjemnym, ale miałem też pewność, że zarząd nie narazi się na takie koszty i aferę po raz drugi.

Rozmawianie na takie tematy mimo wszystko stresowało mnie więc nie wiem, kiedy zacząłem, a kiedy skończyłem pić. Boa nie była lepsza - widziałem jak różne emocje malują się na jej twarzy i jak co jakiś czas sięga po kieliszek. Nie spodziewałem się, że dojdzie do rozmowy, w której będziemy omawiać całą naszą karierę i politykę wytwórni, a z racji tego, że oboje byliśmy poważni, serce z nerwów waliło mi jeszcze mocniej. Chciałem to przerwać, ale wcale nie byłem bliżej rozjaśnienia umysłu.

\- Chłopakom też nie podoba się to, co się dzieje. A z nimi nie można się dogadać, wiesz jacy oni są. No może--

\- Oprócz Jaejoonga? - wcięła mi się w słowo. Spojrzałem nad nią znad kieliszka, rozkojarzony. - Daj spokój, Yunho. Przecież widać, że się dogadujecie. Widzę jak na niego patrzysz i jak o nim mówisz. Tego się nie da udawać. Jesteście, wbrew pozorom, zbyt podobni.

\- Changmin też mnie poparł - usprawiedliwiłem się. Nie chciałem aby to wyglądało jakby Jaejoong zgodził się ze mną tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy blisko.

\- Jaki lider, powinieneś uszanować każdą decyzję - doradziła mi - a potem ostatecznie spróbować sprawić, aby każdy czuł się dobrze, z tobą w pierwszej kolejności. Bo jeśli ty nie pójdziesz za głosem serca, to jaki w tym sens?

Delikatność, z jaką to powiedziała, aż mnie uderzyła. Kwon Boa zawsze taka była - choć widziałem ją w nerwach i smutku, nigdy nie podnosiła głosu. Wiedziałem, że chce dla mnie jak najlepiej. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny: wytwórnia, dla której liczyły się tylko zarobione przeze mnie pieniądze, chłopacy, którzy zachłysnęli się sławą i fani, którzy nie mieli pojęcia o tym, co przeżywam. Boa przyglądała mi się z zupełnie innego kąta. To zaczęło mnie ciekawić.

Nad jej słowami chciałem myśleć jeszcze długo, ale nie miałem zamiaru nic więcej mówić. Wypiliśmy po ostatnim kieliszku i pozwoliliśmy komfortowej ciszy ogarnąć nas oboje, kiedy ja oparłem głowę o oparcie, a ona objęła kolana rękoma.

Nawet nie wiem w którym momencie złapała mnie za dłoń samymi palcami w opiekuńczym geście, jakby dodając mi siły, ale i spokoju. 

\- Yunho - podjęła po dłuższej chwili. - Ty w ogóle nie myślisz o sobie.

Nie zrozumiałem jej dobrze, dlatego odwróciłem się w jej stronę. Twarz miała stanowczo zbyt blisko, a mój kark był zbyt drętwy aby się poruszyć. Czułem jak alkohol wywołuje na mojej twarzy rumieńce i cieszyłem się, że w półmroku ich nie widać.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Nie będziesz dobrym liderem, jeśli nie będziesz szczęśliwy. Czy cieszy cię to, co robisz? Z kim to robisz?

Automatycznie chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale Boa pokręciła głową, każąc mi się zastanowić. I miała rację, bo przecież życie to nie sen. Nie można wszystkiego gloryfikować. Chociaż kocham uczucie stania na scenie, kocham śpiew, kocham chłopaków, kocham...

\- Sam już nie wiem - odrzekłem bardzo cicho. Stopniowo zniżaliśmy głosy, aż był to prawie szept. Zupełnie jakby świat mógł nas podsłuchać, a my bardzo chcieliśmy zachować ten moment dla siebie. - Pomóż mi. Proszę.

Boa spuściła głowę i ścisnęła moją dłoń. To było coś innego. Jakby w tym momencie nie liczył się świat i przemysł muzyczny, jakbyśmy byli ostatnimi żyjącymi ludźmi. Wytworzyło się w tamtym momencie między nami jakieś dziwne połączenie, jakaś presja, niemal napięcie. Spojrzałem jej w oczy i nie widziałem już pięknej artystki, ani zmęczonej kobiety, ani nawet mojej przyjaciółki.

To mnie przeraziło - ale nie potrafiłem odwrócić wzroku.

Ona zrobiła to pierwsza, więc znów oparłem głowę. Nie myślałem o powrocie, chciałem już nigdy nie wychodzić ze starego dormu, wstawać z tej kanapy. Chciałem tam zostać... z nią. 

Nawet nie dostrzegliśmy gdy płyta dobiegła końca, więc Boa wstała aby ją zmienić. Chciałem zatrzymać dziewczynę, ale ona miała jakiś plan, więc zrezygnowałem. Po chwili usłyszałem dziwnie znajomą melodię bez słów i ściągnąłem brwi.

\- Zatańcz ze mną, Yunho - odpowiedziała, wyciągając do mnie dłoń z uśmiechem.

Zaśmiałem się, niepewny, czy to żart, ale Boa nie chciała opuścić ręki. Wstałem chwiejnie, mając nadzieję, że nie wyglądam jak zupełny idiota i zdołam utrzymać równowagę. Boa sama położyła sobie moje dłoni w talii i złapała mnie za szyję. W tamtym momencie nikt nie uwierzyłby, że jesteśmy jednymi z najlepszych tancerzy w kraju.

Powolna melodia z czasem zamieniła się w pełną nadziei, szybszą muzykę, do której aż chciałem zacząć śpiewać, choć nie znałem słów. Nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na nieskoordynowane ruchy, które nawet w swoim chaosie i pośpiechu były piękne, bo tak naturalne i niewymuszone. Czułem jej ciepły oddech i sam, zmęczony jeszcze bardziej, pocałowałem ją w czoło. Minuty przyjemnie się dłużyły.

\- Chciałabym żeby było tak już zawsze - szepnęła. Nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć bardziej idealnego końca. Delikatnie złapałem jej podbródek. Głos uwiązł mi w gardle.

Oboje otworzyliśmy oczy i spojrzeliśmy po sobie gdy rozległy się czyjeś głosy na zewnątrz, a za oknem zajaśniało światło latarki. Chciałem tam podejść, dlatego Boa powstrzymała mnie, kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. Odsunąłem się z oczekiwaniu.

Zaraz po tym drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wpadli chłopacy. Nie od razu nas zauważyli, a i my nie dostrzegliśmy co jest nie w porządku. Pierwszy szedł Jaejoong, podtrzymując Junsu, a za nimi zjawił się Yoochun. Nigdzie nie było Changmina. 

Jaejoong pierwszy skrzyżował ze mną wzrok, chociaż to Boa stała bliżej wejścia. Sekundę później wszyscy zatrzymali się, mierząc nas podejrzanie.

\- Co wy tu robicie? - zapytałem, przerywając ciszę. Spojrzałem na Yoochuna. - Chun, nie miałeś jechać do rodziców?

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ten komentarz bardzo Parka rozzłościł. Junsu w tym czasie ciężko opadł na krzesło przy stole - wtedy dostrzegłem, że miał skręconą kostkę. 

\- Byliście na treningu do późna?

Nikt nie chciał mi odpowiedzieć. Podszedłem do nich, a Boa za mną, jakby chciała powstrzymać wiszącą w powietrzu kłótnię. 

\- Możecie mi w końcu powiedzieć co się tutaj dzieje?

\- Yunho, usiądź. Podjęliśmy decyzję - wypalił Junsu.

Nie chciałem słuchać, zwłaszcza, że nie byłem trzeźwy.

\- Idziesz z nami czy nie? - ponaglił Yoochun. Nie rozumiałem o co im chodziło. - Widzisz co się dzieje. My byliśmy na treningu, Junsu jest kontuzjowany, a ty sobie chodzisz na koncerty? Bez urazy, Boa - dodał. 

\- Nikt nie kazał wam ćwiczyć - rzuciłem, doskonale wiedząc, jak trudny nastał dla nas czas.

\- To nie ty wczoraj powiedziałeś, że powinniśmy być najlepsi żeby coś zmienić?

\- Aish, Chun, nie odwracaj moich słów przeciwko mnie - odparłem, coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Nie chciałem kłócić się z nimi teraz, w nocy, w towarzystwie Boi i bez Changmina. 

Chłopak wstał, stojąc teraz dokładnie między mną i Boą, a Jaejoongiem i Junsu. Było to tak wymowne, że zrozumiałem. 

\- Chłopaki, wiecie, że się nigdzie bez was nie ruszę. Ale podpisałem już umowę. 

\- On ma rację. Nadal mamy trochę czasu, przemyślmy to. Nie musimy się wcale kłócić. Yunho na pewno wie co robić.

\- Nie broń go, Jaejoong - wtrącił Junsu. - Przecież tu nie chodzi tylko o pracę i każdy to wie. Kiedy ostatnio byliśmy razem na treningu? Kiedy ostatnio zrobiliśmy coś zgodnie? Na litość boską, my siebie nawet nie znamy. A te ciągłe kłótnie? Właściwie o co wam ostatnio poszło? - Wiedziałem, że ma na myśli mnie i Yoochuna, nawet bez spojrzeń jakie nam rzucił. 

Boa skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i stanęła z boku, aby móc spojrzeć na nas wszystkich. 

\- Kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiście ze sobą?

Yoochun żachnął się, aż mnie to zabolało. Nie rozumiałem, co się z nim działo, ale bardzo chciałem mu pomóc.

\- Wybieraj, Yunho. My albo wytwórnia.

Jego nagłe ultimatum zaskoczyło nie tylko mnie. Posypały się zaskoczone spojrzenia, Junsu nawet pociągnął go za ramię aby przestał. Ale Yoochun wciąż wpatrywał się we mnie i czułem jak presja tego wzroku mnie przerasta.

Spojrzałem po kolei na resztę. Junsu próbował go powstrzymać, ale wiedziałem, że nie jest wystarczająco przekonujący. Boa wydawała się być oburzona, lecz nic nie mówiła aby nie pogorszyć sytuacji. A Jaejoong... Jaejoong rzucił mi jedno z tych spojrzeń, jakby właśnie zawalił cały koncert.

\- Ja... Nie mogę wybierać między wami. Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz, Yoochun? - Dla nich stanowiło to odpowiedź.

\- Przyjaciółmi nie jesteśmy od dawna. Od dzisiaj nie jesteśmy nawet współpracownikami.

Po tych słowach Yoochun odwrócił się gniewnie. Junsu próbował go zatrzymać, ale na marne, dlatego ja zrobiłem to samo. Wydawał się ani nie zły czy zrezygnowany, ale wściekły. Na mnie.

\- Daj mi szansę, proszę. Myślałem, że jesteśmy rodziną.

\- Już cię nie potrzebuję. - Yoochun parsknął, mając tego dość tak jak ja. Nie mogłem go obwiniać. Po tych słowach wyszedł z dormu, zostawiając nas z mieszanymi uczuciami.

\- Nie bądź zły. Jego rodzice się rozwodzą i świruje - wyjaśnił Junsu.

Spojrzałem z konsternacją na wszystkich, ale nikogo ta wiadomość poza mną nie zdziwiła. Po tym, jak zwróciłem uwagę Yoochunowi, że nie powinien zrzucać na mnie całej odpowiedzialności, a także swoich problemów, wziął sobie to do serca. Od tamtej kłótni naprawdę nie mówił mi nic.

Nawet Boa była spokojna, a gdy posłałem jej pytające spojrzenie, wskazała głową na Jaejoonga. No tak, zapomniałem, że nie tylko ja byłem z nią blisko. Musiał jej wszystko powiedzieć.

Dlaczego nie potrafiłem nawet trzymać razem moich własnych chłopaków?

Po chwili Jaejoong zaoferował, że odwiezie dziewczynę do siebie, a ja od razu się zgodziłem, wiedząc, że będzie w dobrych rękach. Chciałem pomóc Junsu dojść do sypialni, ale stwierdził, że sam to zrobi. Na tym zakończyła się rozmowa. Yoochun nie wrócił na noc, a Jaejoong może i to zrobił, jednak ja musiałem wtedy spać.

Nie tak wszystko miało się ułożyć. Nic nie mogłem zrobić. Yoochun i Junsu zabrali swoje rzeczy.

Gdy tylko obudziłem się rano, oprócz niesamowitego bólu głowy towarzyszyła mi wielka samotność. W dormie nie było nikogo poza mną i chwilę zajęło mi zastanowienie się, co zrobić dalej. Chciałem porozmawiać z chłopakami, ale nie wiedziałem nawet, gdzie ich znajdę, a wyruszanie bez planu w przypadku tak kruchej sytuacji było skrajnie lekkomyślne.

W szafkach znalazłem jeszcze jakieś produkty spożywcze, więc przynajmniej nie musiałem nigdzie wychodzić (a miałem nadzieję, że nikt mi nie zabrał auta wytwórni). Kiedy chwilę później usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi, natychmiast oderwałem się od stołu. Tak bardzo potrzebowałem wtedy towarzystwa, że z przyjemnością powitałbym każdego człowieka - ale nie spodziewałem się tam anioła. 

\- Co tu robisz? - niezbyt miło powitałem Boę, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego od rana szlaja się gdzieś zamiast odpocząć. Nawet przyniosła mi ciepłe śniadanie. 

\- Usiądź. Musimy porozmawiać. - Znowu te same słowa, które słyszałem już kolejny raz i zapowiadały tylko kłopoty. 

Tym razem nie byłem przestraszony, bo sam bardzo chciałem z nią porozmawiać. Nic dziwnego, że zacząłem od przeproszenia za wczoraj. Nie chciałem się szczególnie uniżać, ale wiedziałem, że ona zasługuje na te słowa po tym, co widziała. Działo się za dużo i również do mnie dotarło kilka rzeczy.

Najważniejsze: odpowiedź na jej wczorajsze pytanie. Boa zapytała, czy jestem szczęśliwy i dziś także wiedziałem, że nie. Wyidealizowane życie bogacza nie było czymś, co potrafiłem nazwać spełnieniem. Ja chciałem tylko zawsze być dla fanów i kogoś zawsze obok, a wydawało się, że zaraz zostanę pozbawiony obu tych rzeczy.

Obecność Boi nagle uderzyła mnie, aż poczułem się głupio. Jak mogłem myśleć o szczęściu i wsparciu mając ją obok? Jak mogłem ignorować dawane mi znaki? Jak mogłem nie zauważyć, że ona była zawsze i wcale nie zamierzała odejść?

\- Wszystko w porządku, Yunho?

Usiadłem w tym samym miejscu co zeszłego wieczoru, a Boa nadal była w odległości wyciągniętej ręki. Zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mi się niepewnie.

\- Uświadomiłem coś sobie. Nie jestem szczęśliwy. Nie podoba mi się to, co się dzieje. 

\- To nie stało się tak nagle, prawda? - zapytała delikatnie. - Od dawna coś było z wami nie tak. A przynajmniej tak powiedział mi Jaejoong. 

Wzmianka o Jaejoongu trochę wytrąciła mnie z uwagi. Nie spodziewałem się nagle usłyszeć o nim, chociaż wiedziałem przecież, że wczoraj odwiózł Boę do jej mieszkania. Na pewno musieli omówić wiele rzeczy i aż zdziwiłem się, że zajęło im to tak długo. Boa miała prawo wiedzieć. 

\- Jakieś dwa lata temu coś się zmieniło. Nie czuliśmy się już tak samo. Chyba nawet nie ufaliśmy sobie tak do końca. Strasznie naciskałem na treningi. Chciałem dążyć do jakiegoś celu, więc ciągnąłem chłopaków za sobą. Po drodze zgubiłem siebie, a oni nie chcieli tego samego. Chyba tego nie zauważałem wcześniej. A teraz jest już za późno żeby cokolwiek naprawić. 

Boa pokiwała głową, a ja przyjrzałem jej się. Nie patrzyła mi w oczy, tylko gdzieś przed siebie, pewnie wizualizując ostatnie miesiące w głowie. Nie wiedziałem nawet jak odwdzięczyć się jej za to poświęcenie. Wciągnąłem ją w coś, co jej nie dotyczyło. 

A może ona sama chciała w to brnąć, byle tylko mi pomóc?

\- Wszystko zgadza się z tym, co mówił Jaejoong - przyznała. - Z wyjątkiem jednej rzeczy. On nie twierdzi, że to twoja wina.

Tak dziwnie było mi to słyszeć. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że lider zawsze dźwiga największą odpowiedzialność. To wszystko co się działo, nawet jeśli nie z mojej winy, musiało zostać przeze mnie wyjaśnione. Nie chciałem kłócić się z podbitym ostatnio Yoochunem i ambitnym Junsu. To nie było na moje nerwy, bo czułem, że po tych dwóch ostatnich latach kolejna kłótnia przeważyłaby wszystko. 

\- Właściwie byłam u nich rano - ciągnęła, zwracając moją uwagę. - Changmin mi otworzył i powiedział, że podpisał kontrakt. Junsu i Yoochuna nie było. Rozmawiałam też z Jaejoongiem, ale nic nie mówił na ten temat.

Lepszego podsumowania sam bym nie wymyślił. Ciężko mi było w to wszystko uwierzyć, nawet jeśli to nie była kwestia paru dni. Boa złapała mnie za rękę, a ja chciałem przestać myśleć. 

\- Co mówiłeś o tym, że nie jesteś szczęśliwy? Co stoi ci na przeszkodzie, Yunho?

Sam nie wiem dlaczego te słowa wydawały mi się dotyczyć czegoś innego. Jakby Boa wyszła poza nawias TVXQ i zaczęła mówić o czymś ponad tym, czymś bardziej prywatnym, co może wcześniej mi umykało. A wtedy najlepiej wiedziałem, że nie chcę przeoczyć już nic więcej. 

Zdobyłem się na odwagę by spojrzeć na nią. Nie potrafiłem zgadnąć co kryje się za tym lekkim uśmiechem pokrzepienia. Boa była pół kroku przede mną, a ja miałem ostatnio problem z dostrzeżeniem wielu rzeczy. Jednak teraz nie chciałem popełnić żadnego więcej błędu. Boże. Co za fatalne wyczucie czasu.

\- Wcale nie zgubiłeś siebie. Tylko pomieszałeś priorytety. 

W jakiś sposób uspokoiło mnie to, co powiedziała. Zabrzmiało to jakbym miał jeszcze nadzieję. Z drugiej strony, cała jej postawa - bliskość, do której gdyby nie ostatnie wydarzenia pewnie by nie doszło, i czułość, i współczucie, jakich żaden z chłopaków w życiu by mi nie dał - po prostu krzyczała abym przestał o tym myśleć. I skupił się na czymś innym.

\- Wiesz, w ostatnich dniach uświadomiłem sobie jak blisko ze sobą jesteśmy. Szkoda, że tak późno i w tak nieodpowiedniej sytuacji.

W tej chwili uświadomiłem sobie cały sens "Good girl" i dlaczego on chciał ją kontrolować. Bardzo chciałem wtedy zadecydować za Boę co zrobić, choć pewnie gdybym mógł, zrobiłbym sobie krzywdę za wybranie tak fatalnego momentu. Ale ona, jak zwykle, wydawała się spokojna, jakby o wszystkim wiedziała z wyprzedzeniem.

\- Kiedy wszystko się uspokoi - zaczęła, a jej głos zabrzmiał słabiej - bardzo chciałabym znaleźć czas dla nas. 

\- Po co czekać? - odparłem pochopnie.

Zdecydowanie zbyt szybko aby nie zabrzmieć ignorancko i nieuprzejmie. Nie panowałem nad tym, co się działo i Boa pewnie to wiedziała. A jednak czułem się jakby to wszystko był sen kiedy spletła ze mną palce, wodząc wzrokiem po zmęczonej twarzy. To wcale nie dystans był między nami, w tym momencie paradoksalnie się go pozbyliśmy. 

Była tak blisko, że poczułem wibracje jej telefonu.

\- To może być wytwórnia - rzekła zaniepokojona. Odebrała jedną ręką, nawet na chwilę mnie nie puszczając. 

Z rozmowy szybko zrozumiałem, że dzwoni któryś z chłopaków (a po dłużej chwili domyśliłem się, że wyjątkowo był to Changmin). Boa nie zapytała, skąd wiedział, że będę przy niej, ale przeszło nam przez myśl, że nie przypadkowo zadzwonił właśnie do niej. Sam poklepałem się po kieszeniach, naprawdę chcąc wiedzieć, gdzie pijany albo zmęczony zgubiłem telefon.

\- Changmin kazał ci się nie denerwować - powiedziała od razu.

\- Nigdy nie wiem kiedy ten dzieciak kłamie. 

\- Są podobno w jakiejś restauracji niedaleko, ale nie mogli się do ciebie dodzwonić...

Przerwałem jej, gwałtownie wstawając by złapać jakiś przystępnie wyglądający płaszcz. Jeśli mnie szukali, pewnie mieli dobry powód. Wystarczająco dobry aby kazać mi myśleć, że jeszcze nie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione. 

Boa złapała mój rytm i rzuciła mi kluczyki. Chwyciła już klamkę, gdy ja mniej myśląc niż działając objąłem ją od tyłu. Tego właśnie potrzebowałem. 

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musimy--

\- Nie, Yunho. Bardzo chcę. Chodźmy. Musisz jeszcze z kimś porozmawiać. 

°•°•°

\- Już jesteś? Szybko poszło. 

Wyraz mojej twarzy pozbawił Boę całego entuzjazmu, ale nie miała zamiaru nawet skomentować. Dobrze wiedziała, jak kruchy to temat. Chwilę siedzieliśmy w samochodzie w ciszy.

\- Pożegnałem się z Yoochunem i Junsu, rano wynieśli rzeczy z dormu. Jaejoong ma jeszcze czas zanim będzie musiał się wyprowadzić. 

\- A co z tobą? - Boa naprawdę była mną przejęta. Cały czas czekała w samochodzie, choć faktycznie nie zajęło mi to długo, bo nawet nic nie zjedliśmy. W takich nerwach wątpiłem aby którykolwiek z nas zdołał cokolwiek przełknąć.

\- Chyba zrobię sobie krótką przerwę - odparłem głosem wypranym z emocji. - Mamy pożegnalny koncert, wcześniej zrobimy próbę. Od teraz mamy kontaktowaćsię przez menadżera. Będziesz, prawda?

Boa od razu potwierdziła kiwnięciem głowy. 

\- Dokąd jedziemy?

\- Odwiozę cię i pojadę do starego dormu.

Nie musiała mówić nic abym dostrzegł, że nie podoba jej się ten plan. Nie chciała mnie zostawiać, a ja za to chciałem postawić jej pomnik. Nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś takiego jak ona - może nie licząc Jaejoonga, ale to ona była teraz ze mną, w nerwach i poczuciu winy. Nie on.

Wydawało się, że wszystko skończy się jak poprzedniego dnia i chociaż znowu miałem ochotę się napić, nie chciałem rozwiązywać problemów w ten sposób. Zupełnie na trzeźwo zaczęliśmy rozmawiać na tematy zbyt poważne by poruszać je w świetle dnia.

\- To wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko.

Boa nie mogła się nie zgodzić. Sam nie wiedziałem, czy dobrze zrobiłem wciągając ją w to. Wcale nie wyglądała na zmieszaną, mało tego, zaczynała się nawet czuć swobodnie w dormie. Jej lekkie koturny ciekawie kontrastowały rzucone na wycieraczce obok moich zwykłych butów, tak samo zawieszona na krześle jaskrawa bluza. Sama Boa rozpuściła włosy, podwinęła nogi i ujęła obiema dłońmi kubek z ohydną herbatą, której z wiadomych powodów nikt nie zabrał ze sobą.

Prawie zaśmiałem się na obraz nędzy jaki sobą reprezentowaliśmy. Chociaż wszystko wskazywało na to, że spędzę trzecią noc w starym dormie, jakoś nie spieszyło mi się do zabrania niezbędnych rzeczy. Prawdę mówiąc, nie zależało mi na tym i wielu innych sprawach. Byłem tak rozproszony wszystkim, że wcale nie myślałem.

Bez słowa opadłem na kanapę, wzrok kierując gdzieś do góry.

\- Teraz to już nie moja sprawa - przyznałem z westchnieniem, może ulgi, a może bólu, zdradzając coś więcej z naszej krótkiej rozmowy w restauracji. - Wytwórnia ma się wszystkim zająć.

\- A co z tobą? - Boa odłożyła kubek i położyła dłonie na oparcie, przyglądając mi się z boku. - Co chcesz teraz zrobić?

Przywołałem na myśl nasze wcześniejsze rozmowy, a szczególnie tą sprzed otrzymania telefonu. 

\- Chyba pierwszy raz od lat nie będę robił nic. Potem może zadebiutuję jako solista, nie wiem. Szkoda mi w tym wszystkim Cassies. - Zastanawiłem się. Przecież taka przerwa od bycia idolem mogła stanowić szansę od losu. Coś takiego nie mogło być przypadkiem. - Zobaczę jak to jest być zwykłym człowiekiem. Może zrobię sobie wakacje w Europie? Albo wezmę jakiś kurs? Pójdę do wojska. Kupię własne mieszkanie, to na pewno. Może nawet się zakocham.

Widziałem kątem oka jak Boa się uśmiecha jakby naprawdę chciała aby tak było i tym razem to ja złapałem ją za rękę - nie samymi palcami, nie z zawahaniem, ale szczerze i pewnie, aż zaskoczyło ją to.

\- Chodź ze mną.

Wiedziałem, że nie może się na to zgodzić nawet zanim otworzyła usta aby zaprotestować. Widziała w moich oczach coś, czego brakowało tam od dawna - chyba mogę to nazwać radością. Nie chcę narzekać na pracę, bo to coś więcej. Żaden artysta nie może nazywać tego, co robi zawodem, nawet jeśli dostaje za to pieniądze. Bo praca jest męcząca, rutynowa i nieraz bolesna, a stanie na scenie... Może się wydawać, że jest takie samo, w końcu wszystko z wymienionych pasuje. Ale to coś zupełnie innego. Bo przekazywanie swojej duszy, swojej pasji, słuchanie jak tysiące krzyczą moje imię na długo po zakończeniu występu, to coś innego. To sztuka, a sztuka w swojej istocie jest bezcenna.

Z plusów to pewnie tyle, a przynajmniej tylko tyle mogłem przywołać na tamten moment. Gorzej jest z minusami, bo niestety moja profesja miała ich wiele. Przede wszystkim miliony wyrzeczeń i ograniczeń - monotonne treningi, ustalone godziny, telefony menedżera, diety, zakaz wychodzenia, zakaz "samowolki", zakaz publicznego randkowania. Wszyscy znają moją twarz, nie mam jak się ukryć w tłumie. A przyznam, że czasami naprawdę chciałbym móc zlać się z innymi.

Stres, łzy, chroniczne zmęczenie, ból. 

Teraz byłem od tego wolny... i świadomość tej wolności mnie przerosła. 

\- Niedługo kończysz promocję albumu, prawda? Zrób sobie przerwę. Pozwól świecić innym, chociaż przez chwilę i jedź ze mną. Zróbmy coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie robiliśmy. Nie chcesz wiedzieć jakie to uczucie iść do miejsc, gdzie nikt cię nie zna? Nie chcesz wiedzieć jak to jest być młodą i wolną? Trzynaście lat tutaj siedzisz. W końcu możesz odpocząć, Boa. Zasługujesz na to.

Im dłużej mówiłem, a przemawiała przeze mnie ekscytacja, Boa nabierała dziwnej aury. Jakby z jednej strony chciała posłuchać mnie i zrobić te wszystkie rzeczy, które kariera jej odebrała, ale jednocześnie uważała to za lekkomyślny plan bez odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości. Nie wiedziałem, czy widzę na jej twarzy pragnienie czy politowanie i chociaż to uczucia tak sprzeczne, Boa łączyła je ze sobą.

\- Bycie idolką daje mi więcej przykrości niż szczęścia... I tobie też, Yunho. Oboje to wiemy.

Ledwo wypowiedziała te słowa, a mnie zamurowało. Nikt nigdy jeszcze tak nie uderzył mnie prawdą i naprawdę czułem się tak, jakbym dostał w twarz. Nie byliśmy szczęśliwi, ale nikt nie powiedział, że będziemy. Że powinniśmy być. Czasami dawanie radości innym to za mało. Ja też chciałem znać to uczucie. 

Wystarczyło abym lekko rozłożył ramiona i przyciągnąłem dziewczynę do siebie - tak przyjacielsko, jakbym przytulał Jaejoonga, co zaskoczyło nawet mnie. Ja mogłem cierpieć - ale nikt nie miałam prawa krzywdzić moich bliskich.

Chociaż w tej sytuacji, czy to nie oni sami krzywdzili siebie?

W tym momencie nic nie musiałem mówić. Boa nie potrzebowała wyjaśnień czy głębokich wyznań. Objęła mnie w pasie i już wiedziałem, że to nie takiego zbliżenia oboje chcieliśmy. 

\- Powiesz mi dlaczego nie umiemy być szczęśliwi?

\- To nie w wolności tkwi szczęście, Yunho - odparła cicho. - Nie trzeba rzucać wszystkiego żeby poczuć pełnię szczęścia. Wystarczy umieć znaleźć złoty środek. - Mówiąc to, oparła głowę na moim ramieniu. - Potrafisz?

Szybko połączyłem fakty i nie mogłem poradzić nic na to, jak fatalnie się poczułem. Zrobiło mi się głupio gdy dotarło do mnie, że pomimo mojej niepewnej przyszłości, nie tylko ja miałem problemy na głowie. Boa sama przyznała, jak zazdrościła mi chłopaków, a teraz powiedziała wprost, że nie jest szczęśliwa. Gdzie ja miałem oczy?

Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie bliżej, odsuwając choć raz pracę na bok. Bo tak właśnie chciałem to nazwać, pracą. Jakby inna nazwa mogła oddalić ode mnie emocjonalny ładunek. 

Jedyne uczucie z jakim chciałem mieć do czynienia, to jej dotyk i zwykła bliskość. Aż do tego momentu, mimo wszystko, byliśmy zbyt daleko.

\- Boże - szepnąłem. Chciałem schować twarz w jej włosach albo i w ogóle ukryć się przed całym światem. - Nigdy już nie pozwolę ci czuć się samotna. 

Boa podniosła się, tym samym zmuszając mnie do kontaktu wzrokowego. Tym razem wyglądała, jakby próbowała mnie rozgryźć, choć przecież nie musiała. Przed nią nie umiałem kłamać. 

\- Obiecaj mi tylko, że przestaniesz się obwiniać. 

\- Jaejoong naprawdę uważa, że to prawda?

Nie wiem dlaczego zapytałem o niego. Po prostu czułem, że muszę znać odpowiedź aby czuć, że mam jego wsparcie. W tym momencie potrzebowałem go jak nigdy. 

Chciałem odwrócić wzrok, ale Boa uniemożliwiła mi to. Sam nie wiem, co chciała mi powiedzieć. Nadal miała potok słów do przekazania bylebym tylko zaczął słuchać, ale dobrze wiedziała, że na mnie nic nie zadziała. Zdołałem tylko szepnąć moje jedyne pragnienie zanim głos do reszty odmówił mi posłuszeństwa. 

\- Bądźmy szczęśliwi. 

Kiedy oparła czoło o moje, ciepło, które rozlało mi się po policzkach, było albo nerwowym rumieńcem, albo odpowiedzią na tą niespodziewaną bliskość. A kiedy któreś z nas złączyło niepewnie wargi, z pewnością bało się odrzucenia i konsekwencji - ale ciekawość pięknej sekundy była silniejsza. 

Moment, w którym poczułem jedwab ust dziewczyny, był wart więcej niż niejeden rok mojego życia. Nic dziwnego, że za kolejny taki naiwnie oddałbym wiele więcej.

\- Przepraszam - szepnąłem jej w twarz. Poczułem się do tego odpowiedzialny. 

\- Kiedy przestaniesz przepraszać za uczucia?

Sposób, w jaki Boa raniła mnie rzeczywistością, był niemal poetycki. Inaczej nie umiałem nazwać cierpenia, jakie tak dotkliwie uczyło prawdy o mnie samym. Wtedy do mnie dotarło, że w jednym się zgadzaliśmy; po latach grafików warto zaryzykować coś bez planu, choćby po to, by wiedzieć jak to jest.

Boa odchyliła się, a ja nie chciałem przerywać czegoś, na co czekałem, nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Objąłem ją i sam chciałbym wiedzieć czemu oboje tak zachłannie szukaliśmy samych siebie. Próbowaliśmy się w sobie zatracić, aby choć na chwilę ujrzeć prawdę, za jakiej ukrywanie otrzymaliśmy wszystko. Moment, w którym pocałowałem ją jak mężczyzna, nie na niby, miał zmienić wszystko.

Już nie bałem się tego. Dla niej mógłbym nawet być szczęśliwy, a to chyba jedyna rzecz, jakiej nie potrafiłem zrobić.

Nie spieszyliśmy się, choć mogło się zdawać, że to jedyna szansa i nie możemy jej zmarnować. Nie wiem kiedy ostatnio kogoś całowałem tak, jak ją, o ile w ogóle. Zorientowałem się, że w tym nie było żadnej magii. Po prostu uczucie bliskości było nam tak obce, że oboje powitaliśmy je z taką przyjemnością. Może byliśmy zagubieni, może gdzieś w środku któreś z nas się denerwowało, ale nie to się liczyło. 

Liczyły się moje wargi na jej szyi i jej dłonie na moich plecach. Liczyły się ciche pomruki, ciepło rozgrzanej skóry, napięcie, które już nie wisiało w powietrzu jak przez ostatnie tygodnie. W zamieszaniu dotarło do mnie tylko tyle, że któreś z nas strąciło pusty kubek na dywan, a ja pomogłem jej odpiąć łańcuszek bez przerywania pieszczot. Przeczesałem jej włosy dłonią. Niemal elektryczny dreszcz przeszedł całe moje ciało gdy Boa świadomie przejechała mi stopą po wewnętrznej stronie uda. Przygryzła wargi, a ja oderwałem się tylko po to żeby ściągnąć koszulkę. Jej dłonie zjechały z karku i łopatek na obojczyki, pierś, żebra. Stanowczo złapała mnie za pasek.

Najpierw poczułem podmuch wiatru na nagiej skórze, następnie usłyszałem odgłos zamykania drzwi frontowych, a dopiero potem usłyszałem kroki w otwartym salonie.

\- Kiedy nauczysz się pilnować swojego jebanego telefonu?

Boa natychmiast odepchnęła mnie, a ja tak szybko, jak tylko dałem radę, wyplątałem się żeby wstać. Głos Jaejoonga był ostry i szorstki (w przenośni i dosłownie, jakby miał chrypę), a jego wzrok bardzo powoli zmierzył najpierw moje potargane włosy i zarumienione policzki, potem nagi tors i rozpięty rozporek, a dopiero później przelotnie równie rozkojarzoną Boę na kanapie. 

Nikt się nie odezwał. Boa przeczesała włosy dłonią i podniosła kubek z podłogi, ja ubrałem się, Jaejoong wyjął z tylnej kieszeni mój telefon. Raczej nie czekał na wyjaśnienia.

Miałem dziesiątki nieodebranych połączeń od wczoraj - kilka od Junsu i Yoochuna, sporo od menedżera, jednak tylko tyle, aby nie wydawał się nachalny, ale większość od Jaejoonga.

\- Jutro zrobimy próbę, przyjdź o pierwszej - rzucił i chwycił klamkę żeby wyjść. Złapałem go za drugą rękę. 

\- Zaczekaj - wyrwało mi się jako pierwsze, dlatego nie zabrzmiałem przekonująco. 

Rzuciłem Boi błagalne spojrzenie, a ona sama zajęła się czymś aby odgonić niezręczność. Wyszedłem za Jaejoongiem przed budynek. 

\- Za co tym razem mnie przeprosisz? Za to, że nie odzywasz się odkąd postanowiliśmy odejść z wytwórni czy za to, że widziałem ciebie i Kwon Boę w jednoznacznej sytuacji? - Jaejoong specjalnie zaakcentował jej imię, żebym wiedział, jak niedorzeczne to było. Że to nie miało prawa bytu, jakiekolwiek moje plany co do niej były. 

Nie podobało mi się, że Jaejoong był taki wściekły. Kiedy z nim rozmawiałem, wydawało mi się, że cały się trzęsie. 

\- Nie będą cię za nic przepraszał dopóki nie zrozumiesz, że naprawdę jest mi przykro - rzuciłem. Wydawało mi się, że on nie zdaje sobie w pełni sprawy z tego, co przeżywam. - Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - Mówiąc to wcale nie miał na myśli, że wszystko jest dobrze - obcesowy ton i uczucie złamania bliskości, oddalenia, może nawet utraty zaufania wskazywały na to, że według niego nie powinno mnie to obchodzić. 

\- Jaejoong. Przecież widzę, że coś z tobą od dawna nie tak. Dlaczego mnie od siebie odsuwasz?

Kim nie potwierdził, ale nerwowo przeczesał włosy i spojrzał gdzieś przed siebie, wzdłuż ulicy. Znałem te gesty.

Tak już to się skończyło, że usiadł na schodach, a ja razem z nim. Nie mówił nic i nie musiał. Podparł czoło ręką jak w największej beznadziei. Objąłem go za ramiona, patrząc w tym samym kierunku i marząc o tym, żeby widzieć to samo co on. Dla mnie najwięcej znaczyło to, że mi nie zabronił, że nie wyrwał się i odszedł. Albo potrzebował kogoś tak jak ja, albo nie miał siły by dłużej uciekać. 

Sekundy zamieniły się w minuty. Zupełnie jakbyśmy tracili coś, co już nie wróci.

(Do tej definicji pasowało zbyt wiele haseł).

\- Po prostu przyjdź jutro - powiedział, wstając. To nie był gniewny rozkaz jak wcześniej, ale prośba, nadzieja.

Jeszcze długo siedziałem sam na schodach do starego dormu po tym, jak światła samochodu Jaejoonga znikły w oddali.

°•°•°

Może ostatni raz, a na pewno ostatni w takim składzie, niespiesznie udałem się do sali treningowej. Na miejscu zastałem wszystkich z wyjątkiem Junsu i - z jakiegoś powodu - była tam także Boa. 

Bez słowa rzuciłem torbę na ziemię i czekałem aż ktoś inny się odezwie. Boa przestała dyskutować z Jaejoongiem i Yoochunem, a Changmin gwałtownie podniósł głowę, jakby właśnie się obudził. 

\- Junsu się spóźni. Nie da rady tańczyć przez kostkę. 

Pokiwałem głowę i jakby nic zaczął się zwyczajny zamęt towarzyszący próbie. Nie ciężko było mi więc niepostrzeżenie zawołać Boę przy głośnikach.

\- Z tobą i Jaejoongiem w porządku? - zapytałem. Nadal nie czułem się swobodnie z faktem, że Jaejoong wczoraj nam przeszkodził, ale tak bardzo cieszyłem się, że nie wszedł kilka minut później. Ostatecznie kiedy wróciłem do domu, Boa spała już w mniejszym pokoju, więc żeby jej nie budzić zająłem stare łóżko Changmina. Nie zdołaliśmy porozmawiać. 

W odpowiedzi dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, pogodna jak zwykle, dając mi znak, żebym się nie martwił. Widocznie to tylko do mnie wszyscy mieli problem. Pozostali zachowali świetne stosunki.

\- Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, co się dzieje ostatnio - odparła. - A przynajmniej dopóki Yoochun się nie wtrącił. Chłopcy mają naprawdę dobry plan. Nie powinieneś się martwić. 

\- Nie o ich karierę się martwię - sprostowałem. - Tylko o to, że rozstając się żadne ze stron nie będzie umiała nazwać się "przyjacielem".

Moje słowa musiały Boę rozczulić, a co najmniej trafić w serce. Położyła mi rękę na ramieniu żeby dodać mi otuchy, a ja zdjąłem ją, może ściskając trochę za długo. Posłałem jej porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. "Niech to zostanie między nami dopóki nie zrobi się bezpiecznie".

Changmin zawołał mnie do pomocy z czymś, więc musiałem ją zostawić. Boa zajęła miejsce z tyłu sali, przyglądając się naszym staraniom. Na chwilę przed rozpoczęciem prawdziwego treningu przyszedł Junsu, który usiadł obok. Nie przeglądałem im się, ale patrząc kątem oka wydawało mi się, że nie rozmawiali dużo. 

Synchronizacja w ogóle nam nie szła. Cały czas ktoś wypadał z rytmu, albo gubił ruchy, albo je mylił, aż miałem ochotę rozbić lustro. Chciałem żeby ostatni występ dla fanów był godny zapamiętania, aby wiedzieli, że wszystko z nami w porządku i rozstajemy się pokojowo, jako przyjaciele. Chciałem dać im nadzieję na przyszłość i samemu trochę jej zgarnąć - a teraz wolałbym, żeby chłopcy zaczęli się kłócić zamiast trwać w ten niekomfortowej, pełnej napięcia ciszy.

\- Może spróbujmy chociaż śpiewać - rzuciłem w końcu zrezygnowany. Stres i wściekłość męczyły mnie dwa razy bardziej od samego układu. - Coś z ostatniej płyty czy może starszy repertuar?

Nie dostałem wiele odpowiedzi, więc nawet zrezygnowałem z dopytywania. Junsu dołączył do nas, ale harmonizacja także nam nie wychodziła.

Spędziliśmy na sali treningowej kilka godzin, zupełnie na marne.

Normalnie pewnie zaproponowałbym coś na rozluźnienie, ale nie miałem siły nawet z nimi rozmawiać. Zresztą nie chciałem. Oni podjęli już decyzję, którą ja uszanowałem.

Ciężko opadłem na wolne krzesło, a Jaejoong i Yoochun jakby na ochotnika zdecydowali się ogarnąć salę. Changmin i Junsu bez słowa wyszli. Boa niepewnie czekała.

Podziękowałem im skinieniem głowy i już chwyciłem torbę żeby wyjść, Boa także narzuciła na siebie kurtkę i wzięła kluczyki od samochodu. Zanim wyszliśmy, usłyszałem jak Jaejoong pospiesznie woła za mną. Yoochun minął nas bez słowa.

\- Yunho, mogę z tobą porozmawiać? - zapytał, chyba jako pierwszy tego dnia odzywając się do mnie bezpośrednio. - Sam na sam?

Wymieniliśmy z Boą krótkie spojrzenie.

\- Nie czekaj na niego - dodał, zwracając się do niej. - Weź samochód. Pojedziemy do nowego dormu.

Dziewczyna zgodziła się, żegnając nas obu, a ja nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu, że Jaejoong tak przejął kontrolę. Domyśliłem się zatem, że musi chodzić o coś bardzo poważnego, inaczej nie odsyłałby pozostałych. Zresztą podobała mi się propozycja spędzenia czasu w nowym dormie - przeprowadziliśmy się tam prawie tydzień temu, a ja nie zdążyłem rozpakować rzeczy, w końcu spałem tam tylko dwie noce. Może to dobrze. Pewnie wkrótce będę musiał znów je przenieść.

Z przyjemnością rzuciłem torbę pod nogi i zająłem miejsce pasażera w samochodzie Jaejoonga. W porównaniu z autem wytwórni, którego zwyczajnie nie lubiłem szanować, bo nawet nie wiedziałem ilu jeszcze ma kierowców, KIA Jaejoonga była zgrabna, bardzo wygodna i nawet przyjemnie w niej pachniało. Zaczynało do mnie docierać, że wkrótce takie szczegóły nie będą już częścią mojego życia. Niedługo nie będę jeździł z kolegami na kolacje po treningach, nie będę po nich sprzątał ani nie będę jeździł czystym samochodem z przystojnym szoferem. Nastanie nowa rzeczywistość z nowymi szczegółami, które będę musiał pokochać albo zaakceptować, tak jak do tej pory.

Nigdy wcześniej nasz dorm nie był taki... smutny.

\- Chcesz się napić? - spytał wprost Jaejoong, jakby wiedział, że tego potrzebuję, kiedy tylko wszedł do kuchni i zaczął szukać czegoś w lodówce.

Nie chciałem rozwiązywać problemów w ten sposób, jednak nie potrafiłem mu odmówić.

Wyposażenie nowego dormu zdecydowanie było lepsze od starego. Już sam fakt, że mieliśmy korytarz - w starym buty zostawialiśmy przed drzwiami, a po wejściu byliśmy już w salonie. Tutaj gdyby ktoś wszedł, usłyszelibyśmy od razu. (Nic nie sugerując i nie wspominając, oczywiście).

Sądząc po tym, ile Jaejoong spędził w kuchni, sądziłem, że przygotuje nam dobre drinki, ale on wrócił tylko z małymi szklankami i butelką soju. Mimo to, jakby było to najlepsze co mnie w życiu spotkało, wziąłem od niego alkohol. Chwilę siedzieliśmy ramię w ramię w ciszy, wpatrując się w jeden kierunek i pogrążając się w swoich myślach.

Kiedy nalałem drugą kolejkę, Jaejoong wypił ją jednym haustem. Nie byłem inny. Nagły szok i ostry smak alkoholu w ustach skutecznie mnie orzeźwił, niosąc za sobą przyjemne zamroczenie umysłu. Po kilku chwilach Jaejoong zaczął się śmiać.

Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, a on nadal wypatrywał jakiegoś nieistniejącego punktu. Śmiał się dosyć cicho, ale był w tym cień histerii. Bałem się, że opuściły go zmysły albo że zdołał opić się dwoma shotami - sam nie wiem, co byłoby gorsze.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że skończymy w ten sposób - wypalił, opuszczając głowę do tyłu i rozluźniając ramiona. - Nie rozumiejąc siebie nawzajem, obwiniając wytwórnię o nasze własne błędy w komunikacji i w ciągu kilku dni wypalając się do reszty. Powiedz mi, Yunho, kim my teraz będziemy?

Rozmowa z Jaejoongiem wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż z Boą. On sam był rozbity, więc nawet nie próbowałby mnie pocieszyć. Chociaż z nią poruszaliśmy także dotkliwe tematy, to ja byłem tym, który je zaczynał. W przypadku Jaejoonga wydawało się, że on nie potrafi odezwać się inaczej.

Nie wiedziałem jak mu odpowiedzieć. Kim teraz będziemy? Solistami, byłymi kolegami z zespołu, wolnymi ludźmi, szczęśliwymi ekspertami... Nie wiedziałem, które z nich chciałby słyszeć najbardziej ani które było najbliższe prawdy. Niczego nie byłem pewien; ani co ja sam zrobię później, ani kim dla mnie będą członkowie DBSK. Zresztą dlaczego nazywałem ich tak formalnie? Boże. To byli moi przyjaciele.

\- Boa mówiła, że macie już pomysł na dalszą karierę - przypomniałem.

Jaejoong dalej śmiał się, a sposób, w jaki jego klatka piersiowa zapadała się coraz bardziej i krótko unosiła, wprawiał mnie w bardzo niezręczny nastrój. Chciałem to przerwać, czując niepokój, niemal niebezpieczeństwo. A co najgorsze, wydawał się całkiem trzeźwy i obawiałem się, że to jego prawdziwe myśli i uczucia.

Kiedy spojrzał na mnie, poczułem nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Wydawało mi się, że całe moje ciało jest sparaliżowane, nie mogłem się ruszyć. Siedziałem prosto, a Jaejoong niemal zlewał się z kanapą. Nie miałem nawet siły aby podnieść się i dolać nam soju.

\- Zależy ci na tym? - zapytał tonem, który sugerował, że on dawno porzucił te myśli. - Myślisz, że jeszcze będziemy kimś?

\- Fani nas nigdy nie opuszczą - założyłem pewnie. Ta krucha nitka, która łączyła mnie może nawet z milionem osób, była silna. - Nigdy.

\- Co z tego, jeśli opuścili mnie przyjaciele? - odparł Jaejoong, a jego głos niebezpiecznie się podniósł. - Co z tego, jeśli muszę wybierać między wami? Między karierą? Co z tego, jeśli zostałem zupełnie sam? Dla mnie wszystko się skończyło, Yunho.

\- Jaejoong, potrzebujesz przerwy - doradziłem. Odwrócił wzrok, a ja mogłem sięgnąć po butelkę.

\- Przerwa nie odda mi straconych miesięcy. Przerwa nie odda mi przyjaciół.

To co mówił bolało bardziej, bo miałem pełną świadomość, że nie tylko ja cierpię. To bolało, bo wiedziałem, że poległem jako lider. Zawiodłem przeznaczenie. A słowa Jaejoonga były zabójczo prawdziwe.

Zostaliśmy sami. Tak bardzo samotni, jak jeszcze nigdy.

Znów usłyszałem śmiech i dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, że Jaejoong przy tym płacze. Nie widziałem go w takim stanie od naprawdę długiego czasu. Musiał rozpadać się psychicznie, co wcale mnie nie dziwiło.

Chciałem zatrzymać go przy sobie, ale nie mogłem. Pomóc także mu nie umiałem.

\- Bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy, dobrze? - zaproponowałem delikatnie. - Choć raz. Chociaż raz spróbujmy coś naprawić i nie udawajmy.

\- Kiedy ja cię nigdy nie okłamałem, Yunho - odrzekł mi spokojnie, jakby wiedząc, że przepełniona emocjami odpowiedź będzie niepoprawna.

\- Więc co się z tobą działo w ostatnich miesiącach?

Jaejoong pewnie nie chciał odpowiadać, ale po słowach, które padły, nie mógłby próbować kłamać. Czekałem cierpliwe, a sekundy dłużyły mi się jak minuty. W końcu chłopak wstał i jednym haustem wypił zawartość swojego kieliszka, by następnie złapać mnie za kołnierzyk i zmniejszyć odległość między nami. Chciałem go rozgryźć, on mnie pewnie też. Miał przekrwione oczy. Ja poczułem ciepło na policzkach. Wcale nie zdziwiło mnie to, co robił ani dystans zaledwie paru centymetrów. Przez chwilę na jego twarzy pojawiła się rezygnacja i uścisk zelżał. 

Złapałem go za rękę, nie wiem czemu. Znów spojrzał na mnie, tym razem krytycznie. Pocałował mnie, dziwnie świadomie.

Pierwszym odruchem była chęć odepchnięcia go, więc mechanicznie położyłem dłoń na jego piersi aby nabrać dystansu. Zaraz do mnie dotarło, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć brutalnością na gest prawdziwie czuły. Natychmiast zalały mnie emocje; przywiązanie względem Boi, wstyd, jakby ktoś się nam przyglądał, stres, że mogę kogoś zawieść. Te wszystkie uczucia mogłem sprowadzić do prostego stwierdzenia, iż było to złe i niepoprawne. Ale w parze z tym szły usprawiedliwienia: to wyjaśniało dziwne zachowanie Jaejoonga, zraniłbym go odsuwając się, nawet nieszczególnie chciałem się odwrócić. Bo dlaczego? To było przyjemne, dla nas obu. Nie chciałem odmawiać.

Postąpiłem więc instynktownie i przestałem myśleć, czy to o stresie i wstydzie, czy poczuciu moralności i wierności. Chciałem choć raz w tym czasie, do cholery, przestać być ocenianym. Jaejoong tego chciał, a jeżeli ja mogłem uczynić go szczęśliwym, to miałem zamiar zrobić.

Całował inaczej niż Boa, ale raczej nie dlatego, że był mężczyzną. Choć może jednak; przecież nie miałem porównania, bo był pierwszym, z którym to robiłem. Muskał moje wargi ze stanowczością, zakładając, że pozwolę mu na to. Pochylał się nade mną, dlatego sam pociągnąłem go aby mógł usiąść mi na kolanach. Równie pewnie złapał mnie za szyję, kierunkując moją szczękę kciukami.

Wbrew pozorom nie trwało to długo, choć dla mnie te kilka sekund były jak wieczność. Mógłbym czas, w którym te wszystkie emocje przeszły mi przez myśl, policzyć na palcach jednej ręki. Po kilku sekundach uczucia wolności i nieprzyjemności zszedłem na ziemię.

\- To dlatego-- - Głos mi się złamał, a zabrzmiał tak gardłowo, że sam się przeraziłem. - To dlatego mnie unikałeś.

W tym momencie Jaejoong zrobił najmniej spodziewaną przeze mnie rzecz. Nadal siedząc mi na kolanach, objął mnie, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi i udowadniając mi, że to, co zrobił, to nie było ślepe pożądanie, ale świadoma decyzja. Potrzebował wsparcia i czułości, więc nie mogłem go za to winić.

Czy nie tak samo postąpiłem wtedy, całując Boę i pozwalając jej na coś więcej?

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle - powiedział bardzo cicho. Czułem jak opiera mi głowę na ramieniu. Niepewnie także go objąłem. - Za dużo się dzieje. Nigdy nie byłeś mi obojętny, Yunho. Tak bardzo bałem się ciebie stracić. A teraz nasze ścieżki się rozchodzą. I jeszcze po tym, jak zobaczyłem ciebie i Boę...

Chociaż sprawiło mi to trudność, zdołałem go odsunąć, tylko po to żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Sam nie wiedziałem, co mam zrobić. Pewnie oboje byliśmy zdezorientowani. Tak. Za dużo się działo.

\- Boże. Znalazłem sobie najgorszy możliwy moment, co?

Nie umiałem odpowiedzieć. Uśmiechnął się tak boleśnie, wstrzymując łzy. Sam fakt, że Jaejoong od jakiegoś czasu nie traktował mnie tylko jak przyjaciela... To było dziwne uczucie, ale nie tak dziwne, jak powinno być. Zupełnie tak, jakbym dowiedział się o tym z wyprzedzeniem i zdążył nieco przywyknąć. Do tego sam pozwoliłem mu się pocałować - nie wiem jak to wyglądałoby, gdybym wcześniej nie przeszedł na inną relację z Boą. Nie chciałem jej ranić. Cokolwiek próbowałbym z Jaejoongiem, choćby po to aby on poczuł się lepiej, byłoby niewłaściwe.

Tylko dlaczego miałem wybierać między dwoma osobami, które kocham najbardziej?

\- Zrozumiem wszystko, Yunho. Tylko, proszę... Tak bardzo zazdroszczę Boi. Tak, zazdroszczę, nieważne, jak złe czy chore to jest. Daj mi jeden dzień i odejdę. Choć raz chcę poczuć, że mam cały świat, dobrze? Tylko przez jeden dzień. Zrób to dla mnie.

Czułem jak dłonie mu się trzęsą. To bolało. Jego widok, rozbitego, niepewnego i na skraju załamania, był straszny. Nawet nie chodziło o to, że tak nagle wyznał mi coś bardzo głębokiego. Kochał mnie i ja wcale się nie zdziwiłem. Może byłem zbyt młody i za mało mądry aby rozróżniać rodzaje miłości. A może - tylko może - w tej sytuacji nie było innych rodzajów.

Pochylając się lekko i asekurując siedzącego tyłem do stolika Jaejoonga sięgnąłem po butelkę. Była niemal pusta, ale wiedziałem, że chłopcy nie mogliby pozwolić na niedobór alkoholu.

\- Pijmy dopóki nie przestanie nas boleć - poleciłem, wbrew temu co ostatnio powtarzałem i, wbrew sobie, przeczesałem jego włosy palcami. Powodem obu tych rzeczy był Jaejoong oraz to, jak na mnie działał.

Nigdy nie widziałem takiej wdzięczności w jego spojrzeniu. To nie było podziękowanie za to, że zgodziłem się na warunki chłopaka, a raczej złudna i fałszywa nadzieja, że czuję to samo. On wiedział, że nie mogę odwzajemnić jego uczuć. I z pełną świadomością karmił się swoją nadzieją, że choć przez ten jeden dzień będzie miał cały świat dla siebie.

Chciałem być światem Jaejoonga. Bo on zawsze był częścią mojego. Postanowiliśmy wykorzystać ten czas jakby był to nasz ostatni.

Pierwszy raz czułem, że znów jest między nami w porządku. Niesamowita ulga zalała moje serce gdy udałem się po więcej butelek i spróbowałem zrobić cokolwiek, aby ten salon ostatni raz wydał się nam bardziej przyjemny. Nie było już dziwnie, starałem się o niczym nie myśleć i prawdę mówiąc, nie wymagało to dużego wysiłku. Łatwo wyobraziłem sobie, że jest jak dawniej; jesteśmy tylko we dwoje, pijemy, śmiejemy się. Nic, co mogłoby mnie niepokoić.

Mieliśmy tak siedzieć, dopóki nie przestanie nas boleć psychika, ale prawda jest taka, że ja czułem się lepiej od samego przebywania z nim. Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo mi go brakowało - miałem wrażenie zupełnie jakby wrócił z jakiejś dalekiej podróży. 

Mijające minuty, godziny, czułem tylko po swoim zmęczeniu i rozluźnieniu. Nie patrzyłem na zegarek, a na zewnątrz od dawna było ciemno. Siedzieliśmy dość blisko siebie, Jaejoong trzymał rękę na moim udzie. Nie chcieliśmy rozmawiać więcej o problemach. Kiedy skrzyżowałem z nim niepewne spojrzenie, założył mi włosy za ucho. Denerwował się. 

\- Myślisz, że po tym, co ci powiedziałem... czy to coś zmieni? - zagadnął. Nie chciał patrzeć mi w oczy, dlatego wzrok kierował na swoją dłoń.

To było ciężkie pytanie, na które jeszcze ciężej było mi odpowiedzieć przez alkohol. Jedna rzecz była oczywista i niezmienna: Boa. Obiecałem, że nie zostawię jej, ale w chaosie wszystkiego nie mieliśmy dużo czasu aby skupić się na sobie. Nasz przyszły związek był już przesądzony. Gdy tylko wszystkie sprawy zostaną zamknięte, poproszę ją o to. 

Świadomość, że Jaejoong mnie lubi, była... interesująca. Tak właśnie się czułem, zaintrygowany i ciekawy, ale nie mógłbym go zranić mówiąc tego na głos. Zupełnie jakbym chciał zabawić się jego uczuciami. Przecież nie chciałby tego ode mnie usłyszeć - w takim razie na co czekał? Ta sytuacja była zbyt dziwna, zbyt ciężka do znalezienia kompromisu.

Byłem pijany, wiem. I naprawdę nie myślałem o tym, co będzie jutro, pragnąłem tylko zrobić krok w stronę szczęścia, więc porzuciłem przyzwoitość. 

Kim wciąż unikał mojego wzroku, dlatego ja z niemałą trudnością odwróciłem się bardziej w jego stronę, bezceremonialnie łapiąc go za biodra. Usiadłem na jego kolanach, zamieniając nas miejscami, i zmusiłem go tym do zwrócenia na mnie uwagi.

\- Jaejoong, spójrz mi w oczy - poprosiłem. To nie miało nic wspólnego ze złością czy pośpiechem, po prostu chciałem aby i on skupił się na tym, co mam mu do powiedzenia. 

Posłusznie wykonał polecenie, jednak widziałem, jak bardzo bije się z myślami. Zbliżyłem się do niego, nagląco łapiąc za kark, ciągnąc za włosy. [Wtedy jeszcze miał włosy ;d]. Każdy centymetr, który nas dzielił, dla mnie samego był w tym momencie zwyczajnie niewygodny. Chciałem go mieć blisko, by nie musieć krzyczeć, mówiąc mu, jak bardzo jest mi drogi. Jak bardzo tęskniłem. Jak dobrze mijał mi dzień gdy myślałem o nim. Jak nienawidziłem dystansu między nami.

\- Nawet jeśli nasze drogi się rozejdą, wszystko będzie dobrze - zacząłem go uspokajać, tak nieumiejętnie, a obie ręce zarzuciłem mu na szyję, gładząc kark kciukami. - Pamiętaj o tym. Nie musisz się bać. Nic się nie zmieni. 

\- Jesteś pijany - zwrócił mi uwagę, na co tylko się zaśmiałem. Wiedziałem, że nie myślę jasno, a jego z jakiegoś powodu czarne myśli trzymały przy trzeźwości. Chciałem się ich pozbyć by nie być jedynym. 

\- A ty nie? - odparłem. Przechyliłem się lekko do tyłu, niezbyt świadomie i zaraz poczułem dotyk jego dłoni w dole pleców. Nie było to niezręczne tylko dlatego, że Jaejoong postąpił instynktownie. Mój rozkojarzony wzrok wywołał u niego uśmiech. Znowu zacząłem się śmiać, nie wiem dlaczego. Jego bliskość sprawiała mi radość. 

\- Yunho - rzucił cicho, ale stanowczo. Przestałem bawić się guzikiem koszuli gdy ujął mnie pod brodę. - Mogę cię teraz pocałować?

Zaskoczył mnie tą prośbą i w chwili zawahania oblizał wargi. Oczekując na reakcję, pogładził kciukiem moją żuchwę. Nie chciałem kazać mu czekać i nie myślałem o konsekwencjach. W każdym geście Jaejoonga coś mnie do siebie przyciągało, tak mocno, że nie zdołałem się powstrzymywać. Czułem się jakby mój umysł przestał poprawnie funkcjonować, choć zmysły rejestrowały wszystko z dokładnością i precyzją. Sam złapałem go za szyję, delikatnie całując. Nie wiem dlaczego sprawiało mi to przyjemność. Jaejoong był czymś nowym, jego ruchy nieznanym. Nie denerwowałem się. Przyciągnąłem go bliżej za kołnierzyk. On trzymał dłonie na moich plecach. Całował głęboko, jak w zwolnionym tempie, ze swoistą namiętnością - nie umiałem tego opisać inaczej. Dreszcz podniecenia przeszył moje barki. Poczułem się niemal jak w starym filmie.

Wszystko wydawało mi się piękniejsze. Ta długa noc, leżące na stole butelki, zmierzwione włosy Jaejoonga. Odchylił głowę do tyłu. Zacząłem rozpinać mu koszulę, w gorącu emocji pewnie gubiąc się razem z nim. 

Chciałem czegoś więcej. Niemal czułem dreszcz w każdym nerwie i pragnienie, by na tym nie kończyć. Przejechałem palcami po jego obojczykach. Zatrzymałem wzrok na tatuażach, którymi nie chwalił się zbyt często. Nawet oglądanie jego ciała dawało mi satysfakcję. Cholera. 

\- Jak możesz mówić, że nic się między nami nie zmieni? - rzucił gniewnie. Złapał mnie za dłonie, przerywając chwilę zbliżenia, a ja spojrzałem na niego z zaskoczeniem. - Teraz zmieni się wszystko, Yunho.

\- I co z tego? Wszystko już się zmieniło. Pozwól mi to zakończyć i zróbmy krok dalej. Nie chcesz tego?

Jaejoong bił się z myślami, a ja opuściłem je, porzuciłem przyzwoitość, odłożyłem na chwilę zmartwienia. Liczył się tylko ten moment. Obaj chcieliśmy spróbować czegoś nowego. Choć wszystko, co zbudowaliśmy do tej pory, właśnie się kończyło, w ten sposób mieliśmy rozpocząć nowy rozdział i zamknąć stary.

\- Wszystko, co stanie się w tym dormie, zostanie w nim? - upewnił się, pytająco wkładając mi ręce pod koszulkę, a ja z przyjemnością mogłem potwierdzić. Najlepszym sposobem na okazanie mu komfortu był dowód w czynach. Jego bliskość pobudzała mnie i sam nie wiedziałem dlaczego tak się działo. To się po prostu stało, tak bez planu. Jakaś ulga wymalowała się na jego twarzy i w końcu miałem wrażenie, że obaj jesteśmy wyjęci spod rzeczywistości.

Dłonie Jaejoonga były z jakiegoś powodu chłodne, co boleśnie czułem na nagiej skórze. Linia między pocałunkami zatarła się; jego gardłowe pomruki stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze gdy schodziłem niżej, z ust, policzków, szyi, obojczyków. Pod tatuażami na piersi widniały czerwieniące się siniaki. Pomogłem mu zdjąć luźną koszulę, przenosząc dłonie na barki. Mocniej złapał mnie w talii, przyciągając do siebie i całując żywiej, głębiej, silniej. Z trudem udało mi się wstać, wcale nie odrywając się od niego. Jaejoong zrozumiał gdy niezgrabnie wziąłem go na ręce, z pijackim refleksem trzymając blisko siebie. Ciasno objął mnie i schował głowę w zagłębieniu szyi, dokładając tym samym trudu w tych kilku metrach drogi do sypialni, a przy okazji zdjął mi koszulkę. Jego chłodny nos i długa grzywka łaskotały mnie w ucho, gdy całował mnie w szyję i szeptał słowa, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji powiedzieć.

Musiałem po drodze wpaść na drzwi lub ścianę, ale dopóki Jaejoong nie jęczał z bólu, nie przejmowałem się. Chłopak nadal kurczowo trzymał się mnie gdy ja delikatnie położyłem go na naszym łóżku. Trzymając się na łokciach, przyglądałem się jego zniecierpliwienemu wyrazowi, myśląc o tym, jak daleki od przyjaciela stał mi się w zaledwie jedną noc. Zaczepnie podgryzłem płatek jego ucha.

\- Tylko, proszę, nie zakochuj się we mnie.

Nie wiem co Jaejoong chciał mi na to odpowiedzieć. Wbrew mojej prośbie, całował mnie tak, jakby jutra miało nie być, a gesty te z przyjemnością mu oddawałem. Nie dało się określić tempa. Raz głębokie pocałunki i dotyk silnych dłoni wodzących po nagiej skórze, doprowadzając niemal do szaleństwa, przechodził płynnie w chaotyczną i szybką, może nawet agresywną, wymianę gestów. Kiedy sięgnął dłonią za mój pasek, odsunąłem się na tyle żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy w niepewności. Jaejoong posłał mi delikatny uśmiech, złapał mnie za kark i przyciągnął do siebie, niby z prośbą, a jakby w zezwoleniu. Na oba odpowiedziałem tak samo, już się nie wahając i powoli schodząc z linią pocałunków coraz niżej. Nie wiem ile siniaków zostawiłem mu na piersi, szczególnie długo zatrzymując się przy wszystkich jego kolczykach. 

Zębami rozpiąłem jego rozporek, dłonią pieszcząc rozgrzane emocjami ciało, a wtedy Jaejoong podniósł się gwałtownie, zmuszając mnie niemal do wyprostowania się. Dziwny błysk pojawił się w jego oczach, ekscytacji, jak na scenie w trakcie ważnego występu, ale i podniecenia, pożądania. Nie widziałem go w takim stanie, więc nie potrafiłem zamknąć oczu, oglądając jego ciało w pełnej okazałości, gdy on sam całował mnie, a w końcu zamienił miejscami. 

Jeden oddech przeważył nad wszystkim. 

Jego dłonie powoli błądziły wszędzie, jakby w obietnicy delikatności. Poddałem się jego rytmowi, słysząc tylko odgłos zamykania szuflady - ale skąd on wiedział, do cholery?

Jaejoong stanowczo trzymał mnie za biodra i całował po karku, aż czułem jego głęboki i nieregularny oddech. To doświadczenie było takie inne. Za każdym razem przechodziła mnie fala ciepła, aż wbiłem paznokcie w pościel. Czułem jak tracę zmysły, a przecież każdy z nich kazał mi skupić się tylko na jednym. Emocje rozsadzały mnie od środka. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć. Jaejoong złapał mnie za szyję, a potem za usta subtelnie, aż poczułem jego palce na wargach. Odetchnąłem głęboko, wypuszczając powietrze. Jaejoong był blisko, bardzo blisko. Jęknąłem gdy pociągnął mnie za włosy. Przyspieszył, a dłoń przeniósł niżej, zwyczajnie się bawiąc. Czułem jak ciepło obejmuje całą moją twarz.

Zaschło mi w gardle, chociaż atmosfera nie opadała. Jaejoong położył się obok mnie, wpatrując się w sufit. Chociaż lał się z nas pot, a pościel w połowie leżała na podłodze, było mi tak dobrze w tamtej chwili. Nie chciałem nic kończyć. Ta noc mogła trwać nieskończenie długo. W końcu uciekłem, a Jaejoong ze mną. 

Podłożyłem sobie ramiona pod głowę, odwracając się w jego stronę. Chciałem go przejrzeć, ale błogi wyraz i przymknięte oczy kazały myśleć, że chłopak odleciał. Ani trochę się nie dziwiłem.

Chcąc zwrócić jego uwagę, z roztrzęsieniem przejechałem opuszkami palców po jego piersi i niżej, niby spoglądając na tatuaże, czując jak przechodzą go dreszcze pod moim dotykiem. Otworzył oczy, ale nie spoglądał na mnie. Dopiero gdy oczekująco położyłem mu dłoń na piersi spojrzał w moją stronę, po czym przyciągnął do siebie za tył głowy i pocałował w czoło. Tym jednym gestem dał mi więcej czułości niż los przez całe życie. 

Nie chcieliśmy tego komentować, chociaż obaj mieliśmy świadomość, że właśnie posunęliśmy się bardzo daleko. Teraz nie było odwrotu, chociaż wydaje mi się, że żaden by się nie cofnął. Alkohol zrobił swoje, bo na trzeźwo nigdy nie miałbym odwagi aby zbliżyć się tak do Jaejoonga. Podobało mi się szukanie nowych dróg. 

\- Masz ochotę na drugą rundę? - zapytałem głosem szorstkim od suchego gardła. Zjechałem dłonią niżej, łapiąc to za wewnętrzną stronę uda, aż poczułem jak jego mięśnie wysoko się spinają.

\- A masz na to siłę? - odparł niepewny.

Podniosłem się i usiadłem mu na kolanach, łapiąc za biodra. Jaejoong podparł się na łokciach. Nasze ruchy stały się bardziej pewne i precyzyjne, jakby cały alkohol wyparował nam z krwi i prawdę mówiąc tak właśnie czułem się, zważywszy na gorąco jakie mnie obejmowało.

To była dobra noc.

°•°•°

Z trudem otworzyłem oczy, rozgladając się dookoła. Bolało mnie całe ciało i naprawdę chciało mi się pić. Chciałem wstać, ale wpół wtulony we mnie Jaejoong utrudniał mi każdy ruch, aż zastanawiałem się, jak udało nam się tak zasnąć. Z trudem sięgnąłem po butelkę wody za łóżko. 

Godziny dla mnie nadal się nie liczyły, więc nie miałem pojęcia, czy jest wczesne rano, czy popołudnie. Nie zdążyłem się dobrze rozbudzić, dlatego bardziej instynktownie, by tego samego nie zrobić chłopakowi, spróbowałem zdjąć jego ręce z siebie. W momencie złapał mnie mocniej. 

\- Myślałem, że śpisz - rzuciłem przez chrypę. Jaejoong wygodniej oparł się. 

\- Nie, raczej... po prostu nie chcę się obudzić - odparł. Pokiwałem głową, choć nie widział tego gestu, i objąłem go jedną ręką, drugą wkładając sobie pod głowę. Ja też nie chciałem się budzić z tego pięknego snu. W końcu było mi dobrze, w całym tym chaosie dookoła. 

Zostaliśmy tak jeszcze na chwilę, czując jego ciepły oddech na nagiej skórze, dopóki nie wyplątałem się aby poszukać jakichś rozrzuconych ubrań. Jaejoonga zostawiłem dalej sennego, a sam udałem się do kuchni. Co dziwne, nie pamiętam żebym zamykał drzwi do sypialni, a raczej był to niemożliwe z tak... zajętymi rękami.

Do końca byłem przekonany, że jesteśmy sami w mieszkaniu, dopóki w salonie miło nie powitał mnie Changmin. Wystraszony, ale z trudem utrzymaną powagą, spojrzałem w jego stronę. Towarzyszyli mu Hyukjae i Kyuhyun. W myślach zakląłem, a w odpowiedzi tylko zamrugałem kilka razy.

\- Długo tu jesteście?

\- Odwiezlismy Changmina po nocy - wyjaśnił najmłodszy. Domyśliłem się, że nie tylko my dwoje mieliśmy wczoraj udane spotkanie.

\- Drzwi do waszej sypialni były otwarte - wtrącił Changmin, a mi serce szybciej zabiło. - Ale widzieliśmy, że śpicie, dlatego nie chcieliśmy was budzić. Wszystko już dobrze między tobą i Jaejoongiem?

Pokiwałem tylko głową, moje zmieszanie zrzucając w sumie na kaca i niewyspanie, kiedy Kyuhyun podał mi kawę, a Changmin przelotnie obrzucił zabałaganioną kuchnię wzrokiem. Naprawdę bałem się gościć tę dwójkę w jednym dormie.

W międzyczasie zacząłem się modlić, aby Jaejoongowi nie zachciało się wejść nago do salonu żeby przytulić mnie od tyłu albo zrobić mi inny wstyd - chociaż z drugiej strony, nie byłoby to tak szokujące. Byliśmy dorośli, ale wcale nie rozważni. Przecież rozmawiamy też o Super Junior. Mógłbym się założyć, że u nich działy się dziwniejsze rzeczy.

Zająłem miejsce najbardziej z boku stołu, zastanawiając się, czym dwaj maknae zmusili Hyukjae do zajęcia się nimi i sam poczęstowałem się ich śniadaniem. Czekał mnie ciężki dzień. Został tydzień do ostatniego koncertu, wszystko tak szybko zleciało. Chłopcy chyba widzieli, że się denerwuję, bo atmosfera w kuchni zmieniła się odkąd tam wszedłem. 

\- Hyung, wszystko w porządku? - zagadnął mnie Kyuhyun, a do mnie dotarło, że nikt poza mieszkańcami dormu nie widział mnie w takim stanie. - Nie bój się, posprzątam to--

\- Co? - wtrąciłem, nie rozumiejąc. Nie potrafiłem na niczym się skupić. - Ach, w porządku. 

Po moich krótkich i niekonkretnych odpowiedziach chyba nie mieli ochoty na dłuższe utrzymywanie ze mną rozmowy i wrócili do poprzedniego tematu. W gestach Changmina widziałem, że on też nie czuł się najlepiej, ale znalazł jakiś inny sposób na pokonanie stresu. Mądry dzieciak nie podzielał moich metod.

Po kilku minutach dołączył do nas Jaejoong, mniej zaskoczony towarzystwem. Usiadł blisko mnie, tak blisko, że co jakiś czas przypadkiem trącał mnie kolanem. Jego dotyk sprawiał, że cały się denerwowałem, jakby chłopcy mogli coś zauważyć, czegoś się dowiedzieć. A przecież nie zrobiłem nic złego. My tylko chcieliśmy spróbować czegoś na uspokojenie. 

\- Wiedzieliście, że Hyukjae i Donghae mają mieć podgrupę? - wypalił Changmin trochę niespodziewanie. - To trochę jak ty i ja, bo... no wiesz...

Rzadko kiedy Changmin miał problemy z wyrażeniem tego, co myślał. Nigdy się nie przejmował innymi, a jeśli już, to na swój własny sposób. Wiedziałem, że to obecność Jaejoonga go onieśmielała. Nigdy się jakoś bardzo nie lubili, ale miałem wrażenie, że Changmin wcale nie chce zostawać pod opieką jednego tylko hyunga.

Jaejoong tylko podstawił sobie mój talerz i nie odezwał się więcej.

Kiedy wstałem tylko od stołu, dotarło do mnie, że nie mam czasu na marnowanie go i zacząłem krzątać się po pokojach. Chłopcy o nic nie pytali.

\- Muszę spotkać się z menadżerem - rzuciłem, potrząsając kluczykami. Jaejoong zerwał się na ten odgłos jak porażony.

\- Dobry pomysł, pojadę z tobą - zaproponował, wzbudzając uwagę reszty. - Junsu i Yoochun chcieli żebym pojechał do agencji mieszkaniowej, załatwię to od razu.

Powoli pokiwałem głową, zaskoczony jego nagłą zmianą planów, ale bez zbędnych pytań złapałem kurtkę i pożegnałem chłopaków. Jaejoong podążył moim śladem.

\- Nie masz wcale jechać do agencji, prawda? - zagadnąłem, nie patrząc na niego, tylko odpalając silnik.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - przyznał. - Junsu nawet się mną nie interesuje, a Yoochun nie ma zasięgu. Jego rodzice żyją na jakimś pustkowiu.

Po tym chwilę milczał, a ja nie próbowałem go przejrzeć, tylko czekałem co powie. Kierując się w stronę wytwórni, sam podjąłem temat, który męczył mnie odkąd się rozbudziłem.

\- Słuchaj, Jaejoong, nie czuję się najlepiej - wypaliłem, a on skierował na mnie wzrok. Całe szczęście, że prowadziłem, bo nie potrafiłbym utrzymać kontaktu. - Po wczoraj. To nie było właściwe. Mam wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Nie będę nikogo usprawiedliwiał - odparł wprost, a ja po jego tonie wiedziałem, że powie co myśli, bez zbędnego pocieszania mnie. - Posunęliśmy się daleko, ale to był nasz wybór. Masz wyrzuty sumienia? Poradzę ci coś, Yunho. Znajdź jakiś dobry film, kup coś słodkiego, odpuść alkohol na jeden dzień i jedź do Boi. Pogadaj z nią o was. Zrób krok naprzód.

Westchnąłem, licząc, że to się uda. Wszystko w końcu zmierzał w jedną stronę; chłopcy, Boa, wytwórnia. Nie mogłem dłużej stawiać oporu kiedy los wybrał już dla mnie najlepszą ścieżkę.

Coś sprawiło, że Jaejoong zupełnie się rozluźnił. Widziałem to nawet w jego postawie, kiedy lekko odchylił fotel do tyłu i leniwie rozglądał się po ulicy, jakby zwiedzał nowe miasto. Zaraz wsadził ręce pod głowę, a jakieś rozmarzenie pojawiło się na jego twarzy. 

\- Ale podobało mi się wczoraj - przyznał wprost, przeciwstawiając się moim wyrzutom. Był niemożliwy.

A ja... Nie mogłem się nie zgodzić. To doświadczenie było takie inne. Spodobało mi się, że zrobiłem to z facetem, nawet jeśli nie planowałem tego powtarzać. Teraz liczyła się tylko Boa.

Widziałem kątem oka jego uśmiech i sam zacząłem się śmiać z tego, jak dumny z siebie wydawał się być Jaejoong. Nie odzywaliśmy się już do końca, dopiero gdy zgasiłem silnik, coś jakby uderzyło mnie, dotarło do mnie, że Jaejoong nie będzie na mnie czekał. Sam musi się zająć swoimi sprawami, a koncert za rogiem.

Zmieszałem się trochę i sam nie wiedziałem, jak zacząć. 

\- Teraz wszystko się zmieni, prawda? - zapytałem, chyba raczej sam siebie. Nie byłem gotowy na pożegnanie. - Może...

Zanim zdołałem się wysłowić, Jaejoong złapał mnie za szczękę i pochylając się nas skrzynią biegów, pocałował mnie. Nie chciałem się mu przy tym przyglądać, bo to wydawało się takie prywatne, że chciałem zamknąć oczy, aby nie przeszkadzać mu - A z drugiej strony ciekawiła mnie pasja w jego zmarszconych brwiach, grzywka opadająca w nieładzie na czoło, wyraźne kości policzkowe. Ten ostatni, zakazany pocałunek, nie z miłości, ale prawie. Taki wolny, a trwający zaledwie kilka sekund.

Chwilę siedziałem w osłupieniu, nawet gdy Jaejoong odsunął się ode mnie. Musiałem walczyć z chęcią przyciągnięcia go ponownie. 

\- Zjedzmy dzisiaj razem kolację, dobra? - zaproponował. - Wieczorem, nie śpiesz się. Do zobaczenia, Yunho.

Mówiąc to, wyszedł na ulicę, bez samochodu, pieniędzy ani telefonu. Nie wiedziałem, jaki ma plan, za to czułem już pospieszny wzrok menedżera na sobie.

Załatwienie spraw w wytwórni nie zajęło mi dużo czasu, szybko wynegocjowałem warunki. Po tym do serca wziąłem sobie radę Jaejoonga; naprawdę potrzebowałem spotkać się z Boą. Zdecydowałem, że nie będę do niej dzwonił, tylko zrobię jej miłą niespodziankę, choć pewnie i tak domyśliła się wszystkiego gdy zobaczyła znajomy samochód pod swoim mieszkaniem.

Zadzwoniłem na dzwonek, ale nikt mi nie otwierał. Czekałem chwilę, stojąc z siatkami jak idiota, więc po chwili zacząłem rozglądać się za kluczem; szybko znalazł go w jednej z doniczek. Dziewczyny nie było w domu, ale ja się rozgościłem. Długo nie było mnie w jej mieszkaniu. Chociaż nie było duże, zarówno od zewnątrz, jak i wewnątrz miło urządzone. Sam pewnie nigdy nie wpadłbym na coś tak ładnego, wyglądającego luksusowo, ale całkiem minimalistycznego, jakby w kazdym momencie Boa mogła spakować cały swój dobytek i wyjechać. A co do największych różnic, jej mieszkanie było posprzątane. 

Rozłożyłem jakieś jedzenie w salonie i poszukałem szklanek, w międzyczasie poszukałem filmu, kiedy usłyszałem kroki w korytarzu. Odważnie z jej strony, że nie miała żadnego alarmu, a klucz chowała pod oknem.

Odwróciłem się, a Boa stanęła jak wryta, choć zaraz się uśmiechnęła. Na sobie miała krótką sukienkę, którą zasłoniła płaszczem; włosy w połowie spięte, częściowo rozpuszczone, spryskane lakierem, makijaż poprawiony, w rękach szpilki i koszulka z logiem SM. Domyśliłem się, że dopiero co wróciła z koncertu.

\- Jesteś tak wcześnie? - zagadnąłem, na co ona ściągnęła brwi. No tak, zapomniałem, że ona powinna mnie o to zapytać.

\- Miałam dzisiaj goodbye stage, odwiózł mnie menadżer - wyjaśniła, po czym skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - A co ty tutaj robisz, Jung Yunho?

Boa wydawała się szczęśliwa i to nie dlatego, że zobaczyła mnie. Ja także nie mogłem powstrzymać dziwnej fali radości. Maniek twarzy widniała ulgą gdy patrzyła na mnie. Chwilę spoglądaliśmy sobie w oczy w odległości kilku metrów od siebie, odpowiadając nawzajem na niezadane pytanie. Wyglądaliśmy jak para, która po miesiącach rozłąki spotkała się ponownie i nie ma pewności, czy patrzy na dobrą osobę, w pierwszej chwili nie poznaje kochanka.

W końcu Boa rzuciła rzeczy, które trzymała na podłogę i niczym na znak przestaliśmy trwać bezruchu, kiedy podeszła do mnie, dosłownie rzucając mi się w ramiona. Złapałem ją, przyciągając do siebie blisko i nie zamierzając puścić.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, prawda? - zapytała z nadzieją, choć to wcale nie brzmiało jak pytanie. Ona znała odpowiedź. - Tak, będzie dobrze. Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej, Yunho.

\- Lepiej być nie może.

Nie chciałem jej puszczać. Oplotła mnie w pasie nogami i złapała się mocno za szyję, a ja prawie nie czułem jej ciężaru. Pomogłem jej ściągnąć płaszcz i rozpuścić włosy. W końcu mogła pożegnać się na chwilę ze sceną, sceną, którą tak bardzo kochała. Wiedziałem to i nie pytałem ile mieliśmy dla siebie czasu. Kiedy postawiłem ją na blacie, dla mnie mieliśmy przed sobą wieczność.

Boa nie pozwoliła mi się oddalić, łapiąc mnie za rękę. Odwróciłem się, mając w końcu wzrok na jej poziomie. Ręce położyłem jej na biodrach.

\- Kocham cię, Kwon Boa - pewnie powiedziałem półgłosem, czując jej oddech na twarzy.

Poczułem, jak wibruje mi telefon w kieszeni i przysięgam, że nie patrzyłem gdzie go rzucam, choć celowałem na kanapę. Przyciągnąłem dziewczynę bliżej do siebie. Coś kazało mi myśleć, że to nie jest młodzieńcze uczucie. To, co czułem w stosunku do niej, to była miłość. Byliśmy tacy młodzi, ale w końcu mogliśmy na chwilę odłożyć na bok karierę i cieszyć się życiem. Poczułem się wolny - z Boą.

Nie wiem ile czasu spędziłem w jej mieszkaniu. Dałem jej chwilę aby wzięła prysznic, zmyła makijaż, przebrała się w coś wygodnego i skłaniałbym mówiąc, że nie pomogłem jej w tym. Kiedy leżała blisko mnie, miałem wrażenie, że czas nie istnieje.

Gdzieś pod poduszkami zaświecił się mój telefon. Zetknąłem na zegarek.

\- Cholera - mruknąłem, wstając. - Umówiłem się z Jaejoongiem. Muszę iść.

Boa podniosła się, kładąc mi rękę na piersi. Nie chciała żebym został z dwóch powodów; bo sama szanowała Jaejoonga i wiedziała, że jest dla mnie tak ważny jak ona i ponieważ była zbyt spokojna żeby się martwić. Wiedziała, że wrócę. Nic jej nie denerwowało.

Wpół do dziewiątej wyszedłem z jej domu, kierując się pod adres wysłany mi wiadomością przez Jaejoonga. Czekał na mnie przy stoliku, w marynarce, białej koszulce i dżinsach, z okularami słonecznymi na głowie pomimo zmroku. Na chwilę zmieszałem się na ten półformalny widok, zwłaszcza, że ja miałam na sobie zwykły niebieski sweter.

\- Długo czekasz? 

\- Mówiłem ci, że masz się nie spieszyć - wyjaśnił. - Zresztą, długo rozmawiałem przez telefon z Yoochunem. Jego mama przyjedzie nas obejrzeć. Podpisał już kontrakt z niezależną wytwórnią. Zaproponowali posadę też mi Junsu.

\- Czyli będziecie teraz solistami? - dopytałem, sięgając po kartę.

Jaejoong złożył okulary i położył na stole.

\- Nie do końca. Nie przestaniemy pracować. Wytwórnia ma w nas dużo zainwestować, w końcu jesteśmy Wschodzącymi Bogami Wschodu. Boże... Chyba właśnie przestaliśmy wschodzić. Zaczął się zachód.

Nerwowo złapałem Jaejoonga za rękę. Ja pragnąłem spokoju, ale nie chciałem aby on stracił nadzieję. Jaejoong tracący nadzieję? To nie wchodziło w grę. To nierealne, sprzeczne. On musiał w coś wierzyć. To było na swój sposób piękne.

\- Nie mów tak - skarciłem go delikatnie. Przerwała nam kelnerka, dlatego złożyliśmy zamówienia i na chwilę ucięliśmy temat, dopóki Jaejoong nie zapytał co u Boi. Poczułem jak kąciki ust unoszą mi się do góry. - Ach. Z racji sukcesu jej ostatniej płyty i przyszłych debiutów wynegocjowała osiem miesięcy całkowitej przerwy. Ma trochę prywatnych planów.

\- A ty? 

Zastanowiłem się, wracając myślami do rozmowy.

\- Wytwórnia jest dla nas całkiem ugodowa, w końcu zgodziliśmy się zostać. Chciałem rok urlopu, dali mi dziewięć miesięcy. Dobre i to. Potem będę się promował z Changminem, sam też. Wcześniej chcę odpocząć.

Jaejoong pokiwał głową, doskonale mnie rozumiejąc. Widać było, że nasze drogi rozchodziły się w zaskakującym tempie.

\- Ty i Boa jesteście stworzeni dla siebie - powiedział powoli, dla podkreślenia tego faktu. - Ona jest bardzo silna, dużo przeszła i na wiele ją stać, ale widać, że czasami potrzebuje wsparcia. Nie dlatego, że czegoś jej brakuje - szybko sprostował - tylko sama chciałaby żeby ktoś jej pomógł. Trzyma się, bo nie ma wyjścia. Ale gdyby mogła zrzucić na kogoś część ciężaru, rozkwitłaby i wiem, że to zrobi. Zrobisz z niej lepszą osobę. A ona zaopiekuje się tobą, wiem to. Czasami też potrzebujesz czyjejś ręki, może dlatego tyle razy prosiłeś mnie o wsparcie. - Jaejoong zrobił pauzę na przetrawienie swojej mowy. Podobało minie to, co o nas mówił. To tak jakby dawał nam błogosławieństwo, jakby wypuszczał mnie spod swoich skrzydeł, aż chciałem się serdecznie zaśmiać. Powoli jego wyraz zmienił się gdy zmarszczył brwi i skupił się na czymś przed stolikiem. - Myślisz, że po tym... Będziemy się czasem spotykać? 

Chociaż Jaejoong zadał to pytanie, miałem wrażenie, że zrobiłem to ja. Oboje baliśmy się co z nami będzie.

Chciałem, żeby tak było. Chciałem moc wyjść gdzieś z nim czasem, chciałem spać z nim w jednym pokoju, jeść przygotowane przez niego posiłki i chodzić razem na treningi. Najbardziej chciałem z nim występować na jednej scenie. 

\- Teraz nie będziesz musiał sprzątać po wszystkich - rzuciłem półżartem. Kim skarcił mnie wzrokiem. Nawet nie trącił mnie ani nie kopnął pod stołem, był tylko ten ponury wzrok. Przeszył mnie nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Pewnie wolałby sprzątać po nas do końca życia. 

\- Życzę ci, żebyś był szczęśliwy, Yunho - wypalił.

Rany. To zabolało i chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego.

\- Mówisz to tak, jakbyśmy mieli się już nigdy nie widzieć - zwróciłem mu uwagę, z trudem wstrzymując nerwowy śmiech. Nie mogłem dłużej się okłamywać. Za dużo się wydarzyło, między nami wszystkimi. - Jezu. Dziękuję ci za wszystko, Jaejoong. Możesz być pewien, że zjawię się na twojej pierwszej solowej trasie. I na każdej kolejnej. Będę tam dla ciebie.

Moje obietnice brzmiały na tak puste, ale nie widziałem innego sposobu na przekazanie tego, co myślę. Raz zawiodłem jako lider, pozwalając moim chłopcom odejść, więcteraz nie stracę jeszcze jego.

\- Wiesz czego boję się najbardziej? - wypalił niespodziewanie, ignorując moje słowa. - Że kiedyś spotkamy się po latach i będziemy zupełnie innymi osobami, że się nie poznamy. Wiesz jak sława zmienia ludzi? Widzisz co zrobiła z nami.

Chciałem zaprotestować, a Jaejoong wyczuł to. W tym momencie podeszła do nas kelnerka, więc nie odezwałem się. 

\- Spokojne życie też sprawi, że staniesz się inny - zaczął po chwili. - Myślisz, że żyjąc nagle z kobietą, z twoją kobietą, w spokoju, będziesz taki sam? Staniemy się kimś innym, Yunho. Ja się boję przyszłych nas. Nie wiem czemu, ale nie ufam nam. Ufam tobie, teraz, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem. Ale jeśli przyszły ty nim nie będzie, jak mogę mu wierzyć?

Jaejoong miał rację. On chciał sławy, pola do rozwinięcia skrzydeł, chciał być kimś i nie mogłem obwiniać. Pragnął skorzystać z szansy, jaką dostał ponad siedem lat temu, przekraczając budynek SM. To nie była tylko śliczne buźka naszej grupy, Jaejoong chciał udowodnić, że jest człowiekiem, tak utalentowanym i z tak wielkim sercem, do ludzi i do pasji. Oddałbym wszystko aby inni zauważyli, jak inny jest od całej papierowej reszty. On miał duszę i to tak piękną, że nieraz robiło mi się głupio, bo ja nie umiałem być tak pełen nadziei jak on. Jaejoong nigdy nie tracił wiary. 

A ja zupełnie odwrotnie. Chciałem odpoczynku. Skupić się na sobie, nie na innych. Wiedziałem, że taka przerwa otworzy mi oczy albo zwróci je w inną stronę.

Łączyła nas jedna rzecz - oboje chcieliśmy zmian.

\- Pójdę już - stwierdził, na co ja niemal wypuściłem z ręki pałeczki, które dopiero co podniosłem. Jaejoong sięgnął po okulary, a ja złapałem go za rękę jakby miały go oparzyć. - Spokojnie, zapłacę, w końcu ja cię zaprosiłem. 

\- Zaczekaj - podjąłem zdenerwowany i sam wstałem, nadal kurczowo ściskając jego nadgarstek. - Przecież cię odwiozę do dormu. Nawet nic nie zjadłeś. 

Jaejoong obrzucił jeszcze gorące jedzenie krótkim spojrzeniem i zasunął za sobą krzesło, odwracając się w moją stronę. Wyjął telefon aby zamówić taksówkę. Domyśliłem się, że pojedzie do Junsu, gdziekolwiek Xia teraz mieszkał. 

\- Jakoś przestałem być głodny - uznał. - Pozdrów ode mnie Boę. Nie daj się zgnębić SuJu. I pod żadnym pozorem nigdy nie ufaj Changminowi. 

\- A ty pilnuj chłopaków i przekaż im wszystkiego najlepszego. Bądź szczęśliwy i... nie zmieniaj się. 

\- Żegnaj, Yunho-yah - dodał cicho, niechętnie, jakby brakowało mu oddechu. 

\- Żegnaj, Jaejoong. 

°•°•°

**Author's Note:**

> * Rytm Anioła - nawiązanie do pseudonimu BoA, Beat of Angel.
> 
> * "- Czasy się zmieniły, Yunho. Teraz żaden trainee nie śpi już na ulicy." Dopiero kiedy to napisałam, uświadomiłam sobie, jak głęboka jest to kwestia. Jak wiadomo, członkowie TVXQ i Super Junior nie mieli łatwo za czasów trainee (wcale nie przesadzam ze spaniem na ulicy), dlatego uderzyło mnie jak wszystko się zmieniło. Wydaje mi się, że niektórzy nie szanują tej pasji i poświęcenia albo mówią, że ciężka praca nic nie znaczy - lub tak jak wytwórnia, nie szanują własnych artystów. Jak mówiłam, to tylko fanfic, ale proszę, zastanówcie się nad tym chwilę. Teraz idolom naprawdę jest łatwiej, ale o tych, którzy to umożliwili, wcale się nie mówi. [Ja wcale nie proszę was żebyście stanowali TVXQ, ale proszę, stanujcie TVXQ.]
> 
> * "Zbliżyłem się do niego, nagląco łapiąc za kark, ciągnąc za włosy." Wtedy jeszcze miał włosy ;d [LieV]


End file.
